Revenge of the Fangirls
by She-Loved-Too-Easily
Summary: Sequel to ‘Confessions of a Crazy Fangirl’. Lizzy and Edward are getting married, but trouble is guaranteed with an evil fangirl seeking revenge. Rated T because the T is totally underrated.
1. Yes I Do

_Hey everyone!_

_So here it is,_ **Revenge of the Fangirls**, _the sequel to_ **Confessions of a Crazy Fangirl**. _For people who haven't read the first story, I'm afraid there is really no point in reading this. xD _

**D i s c l a i m e r: I still don't own Twilight, I still don't hate Jacob/Bella/all the other things that are not mentioned in this story, I still am a nutcase. You can fill in the rest. **

_Daily updates._

_Enjoy the first chapter!_

* * *

**Yes I Do**

It was a rainy afternoon and I was mopping the floor of the restaurant. It was around four and the place was empty. The bookstore was closed since Margaret was on a vacation, so I had offered Sarah's parents to take extra shifts. Sarah was cleaning some glasses and she seemed deep in thought.

It startled me when she suddenly spoke, breaking the silence. 'What's up with you? You are worrying about something.' She accused me, throwing me a knowing look.

'Why would you think that?' I blurted out too fast.

Sarah rolled her eyes. 'Lizzy, I have known you from the age of four, I can tell when something is bothering you. And honestly, I would be a very lousy friend if I didn't notice by now.'

Of course she was right, there was no point in denying it. Something was bothering me... In fact the thing that was bothering me was my beautiful boyfriend; he was behaving a bit unusual, lately. Most of the time he seemed a little absent, and sometimes I had the feeling that he was hiding something from me.

'Well?' Sarah pressed.

'It's Edward.' I admitted. 'He is just acting a little weird the last couple of days.'

Sarah shrugged and picked up another glass. 'It'll pass, maybe he has some posttraumatic stress from the fangirl incident.' She joked.

'I don't know what it is, but I have this strange feeling that it is something… bad.'

'If you want my advice; stop worrying. Edward loves you, that is a fact, the rest will work out. No need to picture some sort of New-Moon-disaster.' Sarah tried to comfort me.

'You're probably right.' I muttered.

She had to be right, I was just overreacting, I knew Edward loved me. This was just me, being a stupid drama queen.

Sarah snorted, interrupting my train of thought. 'Ah, speaking of Edward.'

I heard the door of the restaurant opening and there he stood, my very own angel. He smiled his perfect uneven smile and nervously ran his hand through his messy, bronze hair.

'Hey Lizzy, hi Sarah.' He greeted us.

'Hey you.' I replied as I walked towards him to kiss his cheek. 'What brings you here?' I hoped he didn't hear the slightly hysterical edge to my voice.

'Actually, I want to ask Sarah something.' He answered with a small smile.

Sarah looked surprised but she composed her face quickly. 'Sure, shoot.' She said as she put down the glass that she'd been drying.

'I know Lizzy has to work, but is there a chance that I can borrow her tonight?' His look was pleading.

My heart sped up and I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach. What the hell was going on here? I had to know what was up with this guy before I exploded.

'I'll have to ask my mom, hang in a sec.' She said as she walked through the kitchen door.

I took this opportunity to question Edward. 'Will you tell me what is going on?' I asked flat out, looking him straight in the eye.

He laughed and his green eyes sparkled. 'No, it is a surprise, nothing bad, I promise. Or at least, I don't think it is bad.' He tried to assure me.

'A surprise?' I repeated lamely. I felt myself relax a little, if he said it was a surprise, it couldn't be anything terrible.

Sarah sprinted out of the kitchen with a big smile on her face. 'Mom says it's fine, it will be a slow evening anyway. You can leave now, if you want.'

'That's great, thank you.' Edward said sincerely.

Sarah grinned. 'You're welcome, take care of her, she has to be able to work tomorrow.'

'You know I always do.' Edward said, chuckling.

'Hey, I am standing right here!' I reminded them.

'Right, come on, let's go, love.' Edward said, lightly tugging at my hand.

'Have fun guys!' Sarah said as we walked out of the exit.

'Can I change out of this working clothes and take a shower first?' I asked him while we crossed the street.

'Sure, you know what, I'll pick you up in an hour.' He replied, squeezing my hand.

'Do I need to eat something before we go?'

He smirked. 'No, I will make sure to feed you.'

'Right.' I muttered, slowly walking to the backdoor. 'I'll see you in an hour.'

I showered and changed in a rush. I wasn't exactly sure what to wear, since he hadn't told me where we were going. I decided on a pair of jeans and a simple, green, long sleeved shirt. As I ran down the stairs I realized that this must be what he had been plotting on last week. I felt silly for all the time I had spent worrying about this.

As I was sitting on the couch, putting on some shoes, I saw him walk in through the backdoor. 'Are you ready?' He asked.

'Yes, I'm ready.'

'Great, let's go.' He gave me a reassuring smile, probably sensing that I was a little nervous.

xxx

I stared out of the window of his Volvo as we were driving to our destination. A destination that was unknown to me, unfortunately. It was getting dark outside, but for once it wasn't raining, it was a nice evening. I noticed that we left the main road; he had turned left, into an unpaved road that was leading to the small forest just outside of town.

'We're here.' He announced as the car suddenly came to a stop in the middle of nowhere, at the edge of the forest.

'Is this a survival trip?' I asked in a skeptical tone.

'Just wait and see.' He wasn't discouraged by my lack of enthusiasm, he sounded amused.

I watched him as he got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side to open the door for me. He was still smiling as he helped me out of the car. At this point I wanted to slap him in order to get some answers out of him, the suspense was killing me.

'Now close your eyes, love.' I shivered as he whispered the words into my ear.

I hesitated for a moment but shut my eyes. 'Done.' I mumbled.

I squeaked as I felt how he scooped me up into his arms. 'Don't open your eyes until I say so.' He warned me.

I could feel that he started walking, in which I assumed was the direction of the dark forest. After a few minutes he carefully set me down on my feet.

'We are almost there.' He whispered as he took my hand and led me a few steps forward.

We came to a stop and he released my hand, leaving me standing there with my eyes closed. Before I could start to panic, I suddenly felt his breath on my face and then I could feel his lips brushing against mine. Butterflies were fluttering in my stomach and my heart skipped a beat.

'Open your eyes, love.' He murmured as he stroked my cheek.

I had expected to see a lot of darkness, but instead I saw a beautiful scene in front of me as I opened my eyes. There was a small opening in the trees, where a blanket was unfolded. Next to it was a huge basket, which I assumed had food in it. The reason that it wasn't dark, were all the small lanterns with candles in them that were placed in a circle around the blanket.

'Wow Edward, it's amazing! What did I do to deserve this?' I asked in awe.

'Being the most perfect girl in the world.' He simply replied as he laced his fingers through mine again and guided me to the middle of the blanket.

We sat down and once again I became painfully aware of the fact that Edward was too good to be true. He had to get tired of me someday, right? I looked around as we were sitting in what seemed like a scene from a cheesy movie. However, Edward made it work, it wasn't cheesy, it reflected his love for me.

'Are you hungry?' He asked, lifting the lid of the basket.

'A little.' I admitted.

He gave me a charming smile. 'Good!'

I felt immensely happy as we talked and ate, mostly feeding each other. It felt almost unreal, but it _was_ real, and more than perfect. Little did I know that this was just a small preview of what was about to come.

After we'd stopped eating he abruptly got up from the blanket and reached out his hand to me. 'Let's go for a walk.' He suggested as I took his hand and got up, too.

To my surprise he sounded nervous again, although I couldn't understand why. His romantic plan had worked out fine, so why would he be anxious?

We walked in silence for a few minutes before he spoke again. 'Close your eyes again, please.' He asked in a gentle voice.

I did as I was told and again he led the way. It wasn't long until we came to a stop and he released me again. 'Open up.' He whispered.

As I opened my eyes again I saw another small open space in the trees, and this one was also filled with small lanterns. Unlike the ones in the picnic place, they were not standing in a neat circle, they seemed to be placed at random spots in the field.

'More lanterns?' I asked in confusion.

'Take a step back.' He murmured, and I did as he told.

My eyes widened as I realized that the lanterns weren't placed randomly, the small lights were placed so that they were forming words. I swallowed loudly as I found out what they spelled. _'Marry Me Lizzy'._ I turned around to look at him, to ask him if he was serious, but there was no need to ask as he was already sinking to one knee, his green eyes boring into mine.

'Lizzy, you are the love of my life. I am sure that I will never, ever love anyone else, so why wait? Please marry me, Lizzy.' As he said those words he pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it so it revealed a shiny ring with a sparkling stone in it.

Tears were streaming down my face, I was pretty sure no one in this whole world had ever felt this happy. 'Yes, of course I will.' I answered with a shaky laugh as I threw myself into his arms. He hadn't prepared for that, so he lost his balance and we crashed to the forest floor together.

'Oh no, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?' I said, lifting myself off of him, giving him some space.

'I've never been better.' He replied with a smug smile, pulling me close again. I rested my head on his chest as we were lying on the ground that was covered in dirt. 'Are you crying, love?' He added in a concerned voice.

'Yes, but only because you make me so happy, Edward.' I whispered.

He chuckled as he took my hand in his and slipped the ring around my finger. 'Well, you make me happy, too. I can't wait to call you my wife.'

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Digital chocolate cake for everyone who reviews._

_Next chapter will be up tomorrow!_


	2. What Lizzy Wants

_*Hands out chocolate cake* xD_

_Thank you for reviewing;_ **Lizzy, Gnomegirl13** _and_ **Historygeek22! **  
_Also a big thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favorite stories or story alerts!_

_Let's move on to chapter two. Don't worry, no lemons, this story is rated T. But it is just too funny to watch our innocent Lizzy who is trying to seduce her gentleman of a boyfriend, don't you think?_

_Have fun!_

* * *

**What Lizzy Wants **

To say that I was walking on clouds would be an understatement. We were sitting in the car on the way back home and I couldn't help but steal a glance at the beautiful man next to me, every now and then. He had just proposed to me, it still hadn't sunk in completely. He looked as happy as I felt at this moment, and I didn't doubt that for some strange reason, he wanted me as much as I wanted him.  
Come to think of it, I wanted him _right now_. And I didn't just mean marriage. I had been thinking about this for some time and I was absolutely ready for that, now more than ever. The point was, how was I going to tell him? Edward might not be an antique vampire, he still could be a little old-fashioned sometimes.

'You are quiet, is that a good or a bad thing?' He commented, cutting off my thoughts.

'Definitely a good thing.' I assured him as I placed my hand on his knee. Maybe actions would be better than words, especially in my case.

'Oh good, I was starting to feel worried that you were having regrets about saying yes.' He teased me.

'No way mister, you are in this for life.' I shot back. I slowly started to rub up and down his thigh but he seemed totally oblivious. He put his hand over mine, intertwining our fingers and giving me his crooked smile. _Holding hands was not what I was aiming for, dude. _Aargh, why couldn't he read my mind? In some situations it would be very convenient. Situations like this one.

He parked the Volvo in his driveway and got out to help me out of the car. 'Shall I walk you to your door? Or do you want to tell your parents right away? I could come in, if you want us to tell them together.' He asked as he closed the door behind me.

'Actually… I'd rather tell them tomorrow. We'll tell everyone tomorrow, tonight I want to… stay with you.' I was stumbling over my own words, but surely he couldn't have missed the anvil-sized hint that I'd just dropped.

'Of course, you can stay with me.' He said cheerfully as he placed his hand on the small of my back to guide me towards his front door. This was going to be one hell of a task…

xxx

I was sitting in his lap while he intently stared at the television, watching some baseball game. Interrupting him while he was watching his favorite sport would not be a good idea, considering what I wanted, so I decided to let him watch. In the meantime I tried to think of another way to tell him subtly what I wanted.

After fifteen minutes I came up empty and I wriggled myself out of his arms, getting up from the couch.

'Are you alright, love?' He asked, giving me a wary look.

'Yeah I'm fine, just going to get a drink.' I muttered. 'You want something?'

'Sure, bring me a coke if you want.' He replied, turning his attention back to the screen.

My plans were officially used up. The only thing I wanted to do as I walked into the kitchen, was banging my head against the refrigerator. Why did my boyfriend have to be such a gentleman? A normal guy would have jumped me by now, even if I had given less obvious hints. But no, not Edward Cullen. I felt frustrated as I got two glasses from the cupboard over the sink and poured us some coke.

Finally, a brilliant idea crossed my mind. I flipped my cell phone out of my pocket and texted Sarah.

_'SOS. I need help seducing my boyfriend. X Liz.'_

It took her less than a minute to text me back.

_'Too bad for you girl, your boyfriend is Edward Cullen, you'll need a miracle. Or you could just jump him. Xx Sarah.'_

So much for Sarah's advice. She always had a brilliant plan, except when you desperately needed one. Well, perhaps jumping him would be the only way. Not really my style, but hey, desperate times call for desperate measures.

When I walked back into the living room he looked up and smiled, opening his arms to me so I could sit in his lap again. I put the glasses on the table and sat down, snuggling into his chest. As he kept watching the game I nuzzled my face against his neck, placing small kisses there. I moved lower, to the hollow at the base of his throat, making sure that the kisses were getting a little wetter. He let out a soft moan. _Woohoo, she shoots, she scores! A reaction!_

Just as I was planning my next step, a flash of light and a loud commercial were interrupting me, announcing that the game was over. I was hoping that my groan was only audible in my head.

'Maybe we should go to sleep, you have to get up early to go to work tomorrow.' Edward suggested as he softly kissed my temple.

'You're right.' I mumbled. My thoughts were already running ahead of me, pointing out that there was a small chance that this would be easier while lying in a bed together.

I let out a surprised shriek when he lifted me up in his arms. Before I knew it he carried me up the stairs and into his bedroom. He carefully placed me on the bed and released me.

'Do you want me to sleep in the guestroom? Or do you want to sleep there yourself?' He offered.

This time I knew that my groan wasn't just in my head. 'No, I want to sleep with you!' _There! I said it, happy now!_

He smiled and stroked my cheek. 'Of course you can sleep here if you want to.' He said in a gentle voice.

Aaaaaargh! Did he really miss the double meaning in my words or did he choose to ignore it? How _could_ he miss this? Could I be any more obvious?

'Oh, you have nothing to wear, do you want to go back home to pick up some clothes?' He asked.

'No, I'll borrow a shirt of yours.' _Or I'll just wear nothing, maybe that will make my intentions clear._

'Sure.' He searched through his closet and handed me a light gray shirt before walking into the bathroom. 'I'll give you some privacy.' He muttered.

_Oh. My. God. I DON'T WANT PRIVACY. I WANT YOU. How clear is that?_ I grumbled as I changed into his shirt, before crawling into his bed. As I rested my head on the pillow I saw him walking out of the bathroom wearing nothing but boxers and a shirt himself. The thought to jump him floated through my head. _No, no, that will scare him off even more!_

He slid in under the covers and I moved closer to him. Immediately he pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. 'Sweet dreams, love.' He whispered. His sweet scent made my head swim.

_Yes, I'll have sweet dreams. About you. Naked. If I don't spontaneously combust before I have a chance to dream at all. _'I don't want to sleep.' I blurted out in desperation.

'You don't? We can stay up if you want to…' He sounded genuinely confused.

I sat up straight and threw my hands in the air in exasperation. 'I don't want to stay up! I want… _you_.' My voice sounded a little too loud in the silent bedroom.

He raised his eyebrows as he sat up, too. 'I am yours, love, I always will be, don't worry about that.'

That's it. No more nice Lizzy. I got up, crawling closer to him and straddling his lap. 'Since you seem to be unable to read my subtle signs, let me help you to translate them! I. Want. To. Have. Sex. With. You!' _Uh oh, did I say that out loud?_

His eyes widened for a moment as my words were sinking in, but then he burst out in laughter.

'You think that's funny?' I grumbled, flushing bright red.

'A little, why didn't you just say so?' He asked between chuckles.

'Because I didn't know if you wanted… to do that… I thought that maybe you wanted to, you know, wait until after marriage.' I admitted.

He rolled his eyes. 'Of course I want to do that, you silly girl. I was just waiting for you to be ready.'

I laughed out loud as I looked at my position, on top of him. 'Well as you can see, I'm definitely ready.'

He laughed with me before pulling me even closer. 'Yes, you look very ready.' He purred seductively in my ear before kissing the hollow under it.

I was feeling a little nervous now I knew that it was really going to happen. 'Will you bite pillows?' I asked him, trying to make a joke to break the ice.

'No, I don't think so, I'm feeling more for a piece of headboard tonight.' He joked back.

His lips were moving along my throat and my breathing became heavy. 'Edward… I have never done this before.' I mumbled.

He stopped kissing me to look into my eyes. His green eyes were soft and gentle, full of reassurances. 'Neither have I, it just means that we'll have to practice a lot.' He said, smiling smugly.

I was a little surprised by this information, but did my best not to show it. 'We'd better start practicing right away then.' I whispered as I tangled my hands in his tousled hair and attacked his lips. My hands were trembling a little, until he put his hands over mine and held them still.

'Just relax, I'll make sure not to hurt you, love.'

* * *

_That's it for today! Reviews make me happy. 8) _

_Chapter three will be up tomorrow. _


	3. Spreading The News

_Thank you for reviewing;_ **Lizzy, Rosalies-Evil-Twin, Laila Cullen, Gnomegirl13 **_and _**Pixies bff!**

_To Laila Cullen (And all of you who were wondering about that); No, Edward is not teasing her. Edward and Lizzy are together for some time now, and Lizzy never brought the subject up. Of course Edward is too much of a gentleman to do it himself. So when Lizzy suddenly does bring it up he is simply not expecting it after weeks/months of just cuddling and kissing. _

_And to Pixies bff; I am definitely a girl. xD But right, you never know with the internet, although I can assure you that I really am a 22 year old girl named Shirley, and not a creepy forty year old man who is living in his parents basement._

_Alright, chapter three, meet Lizzy's nutty parents!_

* * *

**Spreading The News **

I woke up because of a very pleasant feeling… The feeling of soft lips moving against my jaw.

'Hmm, Edward.' I moaned, I was not conscious enough yet to form a normal sentence, or to open my eyes, for that matter.

I heard his musical laugh. 'The one and only, love. I'm so sorry to wake you, I just don't want you to be late for work.'

I groaned. Great, work, just what I was looking forward to. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that Edward's face was only an inch away from mine. His lips turned up into a smile and I returned it.

'Are you alright, love?' He asked.

I gave him a disbelieving look. 'Am I alright? I've never felt more alright in my life.' I said, knowing that there probably was a maniacal grin plastered on my face.

He smirked at me. 'Yes I agree, I feel pretty alright myself.'

'I love you so much, Edward.' I said as I pulled him closer to me.

'Words can't even describe how much I love you, Lizzy.' He whispered back. Again, this should sound cheesy, but Edward made it work. Because when he said it, you knew that he truly meant it.

xxx

As I was delivering the mail that morning, my thoughts were miles away. In fact, the last thing on my mind right now was my job. I was thinking about how I was going to tell my parents about Edward's proposal. At least it was a positive thing that they liked Edward, that ought to help. I had invited Edward over for lunch at my parents' place this afternoon, so we could bring the news together. I knew it would work out fine, but I still felt a little nervous about it.  
A thing that I did look forward to, was telling Sarah, even though she would probably squeal so loud that the whole town would know at once. Regardless, I knew I could count on her enthusiasm…

'I'm home!' I called as I walked through the backdoor around noon.

'We're in the kitchen.' My mother yelled back. 'Edward is already here.'

I grimaced as I headed for the kitchen, realizing that she probably had overwhelmed him with her annoying questions. Not to mention my dad. Though there was no need to worry about his questions being annoying. He was more likely to ask _weird_ questions. My dad was a nice man, but sometimes he could be a little… out of it. Some people would even describe him as 'nuts'. It was the silly kind of nuts, not the creepy kind of nuts. My mom and I loved him for who he was of course, but I was still afraid sometimes that he would scare people off. Luckily, Edward had taken it very well the first time he had met my dad, and dad was pretty enthusiastic about Edward, too. Edward was definitely on his favorites list. Maybe Brownie, the dog, would even have to share his third place on the list with Edward, someday.

'Hello sunshine! Did you have fun, delivering the mail to the good townspeople?' My dad said cheerfully as I walked into the kitchen and sat down on the chair next to Edward, kissing his cheek. To the people who didn't know my dad, it probably sounded like sarcasm, but he was being sincere when he said things like this. To him, everyday-life was one big, happy party.

'Sure dad, I had a blast.' I replied, grinning. Something about his silliness always brightened up my mood.

'I made pancakes!' My mother announced, carrying a huge plate that had been standing on the sink and placing it in the middle of the table.

'Hmm, smells good.' I said as the nice smell drifted into my nose.

'They look delicious, Mrs. Shelton.' Edward said sincerely.

'Ooh, thank you Edward.' My mom replied with a small giggle.

'Easy on the charm, Romeo.' I hissed in Edward's ear.

He gave me his most innocent look and I rolled my eyes at him.

'So, Edward just told me that things are still working out very well between the two of you.' Mom said conversationally as we started eating.

'Sure, things are going great.' I muttered. I balled my left hand into a fist under the kitchen table; it was clear that she had grilled him. Suddenly I felt Edward's hand on mine, he gently straightened out my fingers and started to draw patterns on my hand palm with his index finger.

Just as I was searching my brain for a way to bring up the subject of the wedding, Edward beat me to the punch. 'Actually, things are going so well that Lizzy and I have something to announce.' He said confidently.

'Oh, do tell.' My mother said, a curious look on her face.

My dad wasn't paying any attention to the whole situation, he was busy feeding pieces of pancake to Brownie. He and our goofy, little dog were inseparable. When my mom had forced my dad to go on a vacation with her, he had insisted that Brownie should come, too. I had to admit that dad and Brownie made a great couple, seeing as they were both loony. His head snapped up as my mom nudged him in the ribs.

'Yes, Edward is right.' I said in a too high voice, giving Edward a desperate look.

He just grinned and decided to help me out, again. 'Yesterday I asked Lizzy if she wanted to marry me.'

'And I said yes.' I blurted out before my parents could bring in a word.

My mom's expressions turned from one of slight shock, into one of pure joy. 'Wow, that is so wonderful!' She exclaimed, I thought I saw some tears escaping her eyes. She walked around the table to hug me so tightly that I had trouble breathing.

'My sunshine is getting married?' My dad mused, looking wary. 'You'd better take good care of my puppet.' He spoke to Edward.

'Of course, sir, I promise.' Edward said instantly.

A smile broke across my dad's face and he patted Edward on the back. 'In that case, welcome to the family!' He said in an official tone.

xxx

I was still smiling as Edward walked me to the restaurant. 'I can't believe it worked out so well.' I admitted.

He chuckled. 'I can. Your parents are great, they'd have to be, with a daughter like you.'

I made a face at him. 'Well, I have to leave you now, my soon to be husband.'

'You have no idea how good that sounds.' He said with a smirk before planting a small kiss on my lips. 'Have fun telling Sarah.' He added.

'Thanks, I will.'

He let out a small snort. 'When I hear something that sounds like a chicken that's dying, I'll know that you've told her.'

I smacked the back of his head. 'That's not nice!' I called after him as I walked inside.

Sarah looked up from the table she'd been cleaning as I walked in.

'Hey! How was that surprise yesterday?' She asked right away.

'Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that.' I said, trying to make my tone sound serious.

Sarah frowned. 'Oh no, it's not bad, is it?'

'EDWARD ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM!' I squeaked out without a warning.

'OH MY GOD! YOU ARE GOING TO MARRY EDWARD CULLEN!' She exclaimed.

Sarah screamed for five minutes straight, after she had stated obvious. 'Am I invited?' She added hopefully when she was done freaking out.

I shook my head in disbelief. 'You are my best friend, I need you to be my bridesmaid!'

'OH MY GOD!' She started to scream again.

'And you can bring Kyle if you want.' I said once she was quiet again.

'I think I will.' She said with a grin. 'This is so, so, so cool!'

I laughed and nodded. 'I know, the only thing left to do will be living happily ever after...'

Sarah kept babbling about dresses and flowers during the remainder of my shift, it seemed like she was almost even more enthusiastic than I was. She was, without a doubt, the best friend anyone could ever ask for.

xxx

That evening I was eating dinner at Edward's place. The feeling of pure bliss seemed to be running through my veins constantly.

Edward's voice brought me back to earth. 'How did Sarah take the news?'

'Screaming.' I answered truthfully.

'I knew it!' Edward replied.

'Yeah, that's Sarah.' I muttered. 'So… how are we going to tell _your_ family?'

Edward seemed to be thinking for a moment. 'I suppose I could tell them over the phone. And maybe I could invite them to come over here in a while and stay for a few days. You know, so they can meet your parents before the wedding, make some arrangements, stuff like that.' He suggested.

'Sure, sounds like a plan.' I agreed eagerly. It had been a while since I had seen the Cullens and it would be nice to see them again.

He smiled as he grabbed the phone from the table and dialed a number.

'Hey mom, it's Edward.' He spoke as soon as someone picked up. 'It's Esme.' He mouthed unnecessarily at me. 'Yes everything is fine.' I heard him say. 'In fact, I have some great news... Lizzy and I are getting married.'

The next thing I heard was Esme's squeal, and then even more squeals that probably came from Alice and Rose. Okay… No need to worry there, they were definitely enthusiastic.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Make my day and press that pretty review button! =D_

_Next chapter will be up tomorrow. _


	4. The Wedding Gift

_Hey everyone!_

_Late update, because I didn't have time to upload this earlier. xD_

_Thank you for reviewing:_ **Lizzy, Gnomegirl13** _and_ **Pixies bff**!

_To Lizzy; Woohoo, you are one lucky girl. :p  
To Gnomegirl13; Lol, yeah I know what you mean, my dad and our dog are pretty close, too. xD  
To Pixies bff; You sent me a message but I can't reply because you have __disabled the private messaging feature. So you have to change that setting in your profile, otherwise I can't reply. xD Not that you think that I'm ignoring you. :p And the email that you did get wasn't from me, it's from the alert system on fanfiction[dot]net. _

_Okay folks, next chapter!_

* * *

**The Wedding Gift **

_'Theeeeeese words are my own, from my heart floooooown, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love yooooou…'_

I loudly sang along with the radio as I was driving home from the post office. Usually I never sang, or at least not where anyone could hear it. I figured it was hardly fair to cause permanent hearing damage to everyone who happened to be in my vicinity when I sang, just because I thought singing was fun. Today, however, I was in a permanent state of happiness, and since no one could hear me as I was driving in my beat-up old car, I took this opportunity to ruin Natasha Bedingfield's song with my horrible voice. It had been two weeks since Edward had proposed to me, and in three days the Cullens would be here, something I had been looking forward to.

_'Theeeeere is no better way, to better saaaay, I love… _SHIT!_' _Out of the blue my car made a sinister sound and the engine turned off.

'No, not again.' I groaned as I pulled over and got out of the car. Of course it had broken down on a deserted road in the middle of nowhere, just my luck. I circled a few times around the old piece of junk. Not that there was any point in me examining the car, I was clueless when it came to mechanics. The only thing that I could conclude was that this stupid thing wasn't working anymore. It was raining heavily and I got back inside, searching my purse for my cell phone. When I found it I dialed Edward's number and he picked up after one ring.

'Hey love, what's up?'

'My stupid car decided to quit on me again.' I grumbled. As I said those words I heard a loud crash of thunder, and I let out a small shriek.

'Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll be there in ten minutes.' He tried to soothe me.

'Thank you.' I muttered pathetically.

I sighed and rested my head against the steering wheel as I waited for him to arrive. Every day I hated this car more and more. And then I was working my ass off to buy a new one, but all the expensive bills from the mechanic made it impossible to save up a decent amount of money...

It felt like only a few minutes had passed when I heard a tap on the window.

'This car really hates you, huh?' He commented as he opened the door and helped me out.

'I don't want to talk about it.' I muttered.

He walked ahead, opening the passenger door of the Volvo for me and when I sat down he buckled me in. Normally I would argue with him and complain that I could do it myself, but right now, I just let it go. He took me to his place, made me a sandwich and was unusually quiet, sensing that I didn't feel like talking. My cheerful mood had vanished very abruptly, likely because I was growing tired of all my jobs and the fact that it seemed useless to keep going like this.

'I should go, my shift at the restaurant starts in five minutes.' I announced as I stood up from the kitchen chair and glanced at my watch.

'Yes, of course it does.' Edward said, pressing his lips into a hard line. For a moment I wondered if he had just realized the same thing that I had realized. Namely; that I was a pathetic loser who was going absolutely nowhere.

'See you later.' I called as I headed for the front door.

'Wait! Why don't you give me your car keys, I'll make sure that it gets fixed.' He offered. I turned around and he was standing right behind me, holding up his right hand.

'Thanks again, I owe you, again.' I mumbled, placing the key of the rusty, old Fiat Panda in the palm of his hand.

'You're welcome. And you don't owe me anything.' He assured me as he kissed my forehead and held the front door open for me.

xxx

Later that afternoon, Sarah and I were in the kitchen of the restaurant, doing the dishes.

'You look a little down today, is something wrong?' Sarah asked, looking concerned.

'No I'm fine, it's just…'

'It's just what?' Sarah pressed.

'I don't know, I feel like a stupid loser today. I have all these sucky underpaid jobs, no offence, and still I can't succeed in buying a new car. I can't even take care of myself and when I'm in trouble, the first ding I do is call Edward so he can show up and save me. So he must think that I'm loser, too. And as if that's not enough, I rarely have any free time to spend with him and I think that it bothers him.' I ranted.

Sarah raised one of her eyebrows. 'Yes, sure, Edward thinks you are a loser, that is the reason he has asked you to marry him. This is just the PMS talking.' She pointed out sarcastically.

Before I had a chance to respond to that, Mrs. Evans marched into the kitchen, an awed expression on her face. 'Wow Lizzy, did your parents buy a new car? That is some shiny Mercedes.'

I gave her a questioning look. 'As if, my dad can't afford that, they probably have visitors.'

'I don't think so, it's parked in their driveway and there is a red ribbon tied around it.' She replied.

'Cool, maybe your dad finally won a lottery!' Sarah exclaimed. 'It could be, since he is joining so many.'

'Who knows, that would be awesome!' I said excitedly. 'Can we go ask them?' I added, giving Mrs. Evans a pleading look.

She grinned. 'Sure, go ahead kids. Let me know what's going on, alright!'

'We will.' Sarah yelled as she grabbed my wrist and dragged me along with her, out of the kitchen.

We ran out of the restaurant and across the street, but as we reached the backdoor of my house I realized that it was locked. 'They're not home… that's weird.' I mused.

'Maybe they don't know it yet, we could call them to bring the good news.' Sarah suggested.

'Yes… but let's check out the car first!' I said, flashing her a smile.

We circled around the car like a couple of vultures. From what I could tell it was brand new. It was black and very sporty, and I reached out my hand to touch the shiny paint with my fingertips.

Sarah and I both jumped up as his voice suddenly came out of nowhere. 'Do you like that car, love?'

'Sure, do you know what's up with the car?' I asked curiously as I turned around to face him. He was leaning against his own car, arms folded across his chest.

'It's yours.' Was his simple reply.

I gave him a wary look. 'Come again?'

'The car is yours.' He repeated.

Sarah whistled through her teeth.

'Explain.' I prompted bluntly.

'The mechanic pimped your Fiat?' His words came out as a question, and he made an innocent face.

'Not even a _fairy godmother_ could turn that old piece of junk into this, I'm not buying that excuse. You are so busted mister! You bought that car for me, didn't you?' I accused him, shooting him a glare.

'Oh, I think I hear my mom calling, see you later Lizzy!' Sarah blurted out before crossing the street and running into the restaurant.

'Coward!' I yelled after her, before turning my attention back to Edward who was now shrugging away from his car and walking towards me.

'Please be reasonable, think of it as a wedding gift.' He pleaded as he still moved closer to me, looking at me with his hypnotic eyes from under those long lashes.

'I'm a very reasonable person, but that car is way too expensive.' I argued.

He slowly kept moving closer and closer, I took a few steps backwards until I bumped into the shiny Mercedes. I let out a small whimper as he came so close that his body pressed me against the car. He placed his hands against the car on either side of me, trapping me.

'Please just accept the car.' He whispered into my ear before lightly sucking on my earlobe.

'N- no.' I stuttered. 'I don't want an over expensive car, I don't need that. The only thing I want is you, that's enough.'

'And you can have me, as many times as you want.' He purred into my ear. 'But that has nothing to do with this, accept the car, love.'

My eyes widened at his words, I was clearly losing this game. He was such a cheater. 'Really, it's too much.' I tried one last time.

'No that's not true. For all of your hard work, you deserve a car like this.' He said, leaning back slightly so he could look into my eyes. 'I don't care about stupid money Lizzy, all I care about it you. This car will make your life a lot easier, which will make me happier than anything else ever could.'

I let out a sigh. 'There's no way I can win this, is there?'

'No.' He answered, still sounding serious.

'Fine… In that case… thank you, I don't know what to say.' I said quietly.

He smiled crookedly at me. 'You don't have to say anything, just take good care of it.'

'Alright, I will.' I promised.

'Excellent! So… why don't you go for a test-drive?' He asked with a grin as he handed me the keys.

I couldn't help but smile as I closed my fingers around the keys. 'Sure, let's go!'

* * *

_That's it for today! Chapter 5 will be up tomorrow. Probably a little later than usual, again, because I have some sucky, underpaid jobs of my own to attend to. _^^"


	5. Dress To Impress

_Thank you so much for reviewing;_ **Gnomegirl13, Lizzy** _and_ **Laila Cullen**!_ You guys made my day! :D  
Also, thank you, to all my other readers!_

_So here is chapter five, have fun!_

* * *

**Dress To Impress**

The sun was shining brightly and I was on my way back home from the post office. Wait, does that sound familiar? Probably, but unlike yesterday, this time my day was guaranteed to be free of car trouble. Of course I still had to adjust to the fact that my car could drive a normal speed now, and that people weren't staring at me anymore when it made a nasty sound as I parked it somewhere. Not to mention that I still felt guilty because Edward had spent so much money on me, and the shocked expressions on my parents' faces when they'd first noticed the thing standing in their driveway. Other than that, this shiny Mercedes was totally kickass. And a bit more reliable than my old Panda, I might add.

A smile broke across my face when I parked in my driveway and spotted a yellow Porsche that was parked in front of Edward's place. I was a little confused, since the Cullens weren't suppose to arrive until tomorrow. Maybe they were just early…

I quickly dropped by my own place to dump my stuff, grab a granola bar and tell my mom that I was over at Edward's place. When I opened Edward's front door and walked in, I didn't get any further than the hallway. Without a warning, Alice had jumped me and was, at this exact moment, hugging me so tight that it was cutting of my air supply.

'Alice! You're here!' I managed to gasp out.

'Lizzy! You're here, too.' She replied dryly, before releasing me.

However, before I could take a deep breath and make up for all the oxygen I had missed out on, Rose came running out of the living room and jumped me like Alice had done.

'It's good to see you, sis!' She said with a huge smile as she let go of me.

'Wow, so, you guys decided to come early?' I asked, still somewhat confused.

'It's just me and Rose, the rest of them will arrive tomorrow, as planned.' Alice informed me. She and Rose exchanged a conspiratorially look and I raised my eyebrows.

I knew for sure that something was up when Sarah suddenly walked out of the kitchen, smirking at me.

'Sarah? What are you doing here? You've met Rose and Alice?' I asked, but she merely snorted and shared a knowing look with my soon to be sisters-in-law. 'It doesn't matter anyway, we have to go, we'll be late for work.' I muttered when I didn't get an answer right away.

'You don't have to work.' Sarah stated.

'What? What the hell is going on here? And where is Edward?' My patience was wearing thin.

'Edward's not home, and we are going to kidnap you!' Alice suddenly announced in an excited tone.

I frowned at the three of them. 'Excuse me?'

'We arranged this little get-together because we have something important to do.' Rose said, trying to make her voice sound mysterious.

'Okay, spit it out!' I pressed.

'We are going to buy your wedding dress, silly!' Sarah squealed at once.

'Don't worry, I have already picked out a store where we will find the perfect dress, it's a two hour drive, but I promise it is worth it.' Alice rambled, a determined look on her face.

'She means that _she_ thinks it's worth is.' Rose corrected as she rolled her eyes.

'Wow… I didn't see that one coming.' I admitted. I thought it was a nice surprise, though. I was even kind of excited now.

'You are so oblivious.' Sarah said. 'Come on, let's go!'

I let out a small squeal as we did a group hug.

We decided to take the Porsche, because Sarah was dying to make a ride in it. The trip took some time, like Alice had predicted, but it was actually nice to be able to catch up with Alice and Rose. It was a good thing that they also seemed to like Sarah, and that Sarah could control her fangirl-behavior in front of them.

'We're here!' Alice announced as she parked the car in front of a small store.

We got out of the car and I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach as I looked at the white dresses behind the display windows. As a little girl I had always had certain ideas about what it would be like to get married. Of course the only things I had thought about at the time were flowers and beautiful dresses, but now it was for real. And it scared me, if only just a tiny bit.

'Come on.' Rose encouraged me as she gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me along.

As we walked into the store, I saw huge, white dresses everywhere I looked. A girl that looked no older than me was standing behind the counter and gave us a welcoming smile. 'Good afternoon, how may I help you?' She said in a professional voice.

'We need a dress for her!' Sarah chirped as she pointed at me.

The rest of the afternoon went by in a blurry haze. Alice was frantically searching through the racks with dresses, and I tried everything on that got through her strict examination. Rose, Alice and Sarah gave their unedited opinions about each dress that I showed them. There was rarely a dress that all four of us liked, so I thought that it might become a problem to find the right dress. However after an hour of changing in and out of dresses, we found a dress that we all approved of.

'I really like this one.' I said as I twirled around in front of the mirror.

'Me too!' Rose agreed immediately.

'It's so pretty.' Sarah mused with a dreamy look on her face.

We all looked at Alice, crossing our fingers that she would approve.

'Yes! This is the perfect dress!' She said after a long moment, a satisfied look on her face.

I had a big grin on my face as I took one last look in the mirror. The gown was white, strapless and modern. It had a break-front skirt with hand-beaded accents and a beautiful, long train with a lace-up ribbon closure. I loved it, only a small part of me was worrying if Edward would also like it…

I turned away from the mirror, to see Alice and Sarah walking out of the dressing room area with their arms full of dresses.

I gave Rose a wary look before blurting out what was bothering me. 'Do you think… that Edward will like this one?' I asked.

Rose snorted before answering me. 'Edward will still think that you look beautiful if you show up to the wedding while wearing a garbage bag. But honestly, he has to be an idiot not to like this dress.'

I laughed at her statement and gave her a smile. 'Thanks… you're right, why am I even worrying.'

'All part of the wedding procedure.' She assured me with a wink.

We bought the dress and Alice had arranged that we could pick it up a week before the wedding. I was glad that the dress-shopping had went smoothly, that was one problem less to worry about.

xxx

The trip back home was a quiet event, which suited me just fine, seeing as I had a slight headache, probably from all the unnecessary stress. When we got home, we decided to order pizza and all have dinner together at Edward's place.

'So how was your day?' Edward asked with a smirk as I was sitting in his lap, enjoying a slice of pizza. We were all sitting around the small table in the living room.

'It was fun… and I found a dress.' I replied.

'No details!' Alice warned instantly. 'He has to wait to see it until the wedding.'

'She's right, you can't tell him that it's pink.' Sarah said with a serious look on her face.

We all burst out into laughter as we looked at Edward's shocked face.

'She's kidding, honey.' I said, pecking him on the lips.

'Get a room!' Rose said in an amused tone.

'Maybe we will.' Edward shot back at her, wiggling his eyebrows.

I smacked his shoulder. 'You sound like Emmett, _Eddie_.' I put as much emphasize as I could in the nickname that Emmett liked to use for him, and that Edward hated so much.

'That was low.' He muttered, pouting at me.

'Wait until we tell Emmett about your behavior, tomorrow.' Rose teased him.

'Oh my god, that's right, all of them are coming over tomorrow, can I come and visit?' Sarah interjected, sounding like a child asking to go to a carnival.

'Sure, just don't ask for autographs.' Edward said in a mock threatening tone.

I felt a little nervous again now that the rest of Edward's family was mentioned. As much as I had been looking forward to the Cullen's arrival, I now realized that it also meant that they were going to meet my parents. My nutty parents… No! Enough with the worrying already. This was going to work out fine, I just knew it… right?

* * *

_Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be up tomorrow. _


	6. Meet The Sheltons

_No special word of thanks here, because I screwed up. :p_

_

* * *

_

**Meet The Sheltons**

The next day, I got home early from work. The Cullens were supposed to arrive after noon and my mom had invited them all over for dinner this evening, in order to get to know each other. I had offered to help her with the preparing of the food, and so I sprinted into the living room around four.

'Welcome home, sunshine!' My dad said cheerfully. He was sitting at the table, painting some sort of flyer. I looked at the piece of paper over his shoulder, trying to figure out what it was that he was drawing. I recognized something that could be a chicken, and another thing that might be a frying pan. Just as I was about to ask what he was doing, he picked up a pencil with red paint on it and painted a big, red cross through the frying pan.

'What is this all about, dad?' I questioned.

'I'm making pamphlets to hand out on the street, someone has to stand up for these poor suckers.' He mused as he held up the flyer to take a better look at his work of art.

'But you ate chicken yesterday.' I reminded him.

He frowned, seeming deep in thought. 'I did? Yes, I did! But it's different now, pumpkin.'

I didn't even bother to ask him why; his whacky brain was impossible to understand, but part of the explanation became clear when I walked into the kitchen and spotted some feathers on the ground. I made my way to the sink and discovered a strange sound. Something that sounded an awful lot like… clucking.

I shrieked as I noticed a chicken marching around on the kitchen table. 'DAD! Why is there a chicken running around in our kitchen?'

'You see, that is a funny story...' He mused as he darted into the kitchen.

'Well, make me laugh, dad.' I muttered.

'You remember your uncle Arthur?' He asked.

'Yeah… what about him?'

'He wanted to have this poor creature for dinner tonight, so I decided to save her! Don't you think that that's wonderful, pumpkin?' He said, looking proud of himself.

I gave him an incredulous look. 'No! That is not wonderful! That is not even in the vicinity of wonderful! The Cullens are coming over for dinner tonight! Does mom know about this?'

'I'm afraid your mom is out, buying some groceries for the big dinner tonight, but I'm sure she will be thrilled when she gets back.' He sounded pretty sure of himself.

At that moment, Brownie suddenly ran into the kitchen, and as he noticed the chicken on the table, he eyed it with a certain determination.

'No, Brownie, leave the nice chicken alone.' Dad warned, guessing his plan.

Brownie had no intentions of leaving the chicken alone and he let out a small growl, still staring at the chicken. The chicken looked up as he heard the menacing sound that was escaping from Brownie's muzzle. It all happened so fast then, before I knew it Brownie jumped on top of the table, chasing after the chicken. How our little dog had managed to jump onto the high kitchen table with his short legs was beyond me.

'Stop it Brownie!' My dad yelled desperately as the chicken headed for the living room, Brownie hot on his heels.

We followed them, and the chicken made a panicking sound, feverishly flapping its wings and landing on top of the table in the living room, which was covered with dad's painting supplies. Paint was flying around everywhere.

'God no.' I groaned, covering my eyes with my hands.

'What the hell is going on here?' I heard my mom's voice, she walked through the backdoor and looked at the scene in front of her, her eyes widened in horror.

'What does it look like?' I yelled sarcastically as the chicken jumped off the table, Brownie on his tail.

'It looks like you're playing paintball with a dog and a chicken, but something tells me that that's not it.' My mom replied in an angry voice.

'I saved this chicken from a horrible fate! Arthur wanted to kill her.' My dad defended himself. 'To eat her.' He added, his voice growing weaker and weaker under my mom's infuriated glare.

'Well surprise, Martin! That's what people do with chickens! They eat them! Get this chicken out of here right now, or _I_ will use it for dinner!' She ranted.

My dad flinched and I rolled my eyes. 'I'll help you.' I volunteered, holding the backdoor open.

Dad chased after the chicken that was now covered in paint, and herded it in the direction of where I was standing. It flew out of the backdoor, and I grabbed Brownie out of midair before he could follow. My mom closed the door and slowly shook her head as her eyes wandered over the mess in the living room.

'Oh Martin, could you have chosen a more inconvenient time to bring a chicken home?' She complained.

'I'm sorry, Anna.' He muttered, staring at his feet.

'Fine!' She said with a sigh. 'Now clean this up! And Lizzy, we have a huge dinner to prepare and so little time.' She added as she picked up the grocery bags that she had dropped in all the commotion, and stalked off to the kitchen. My dad followed her and I was about to follow them, too, when I suddenly heard a knock on the back door.

'Oh Edward, hi, how's it going.' I rambled as I answered it.

'Hi there… is this a bad timing?' His voice sounded shocked as he took in the ravage in our living room.

'No, not at all, just another fun night at the Shelton home.' I said in a mock cheerful tone. 'Did your family arrive yet?'

'Yes they're here, just let me know when you're ready to receive us.' He suggested, sounding a little amused.

'Right.' I muttered. 'This is going to be a disaster, Edward.'

'Of course not, love. It will be fine.' He said as he gently brushed some paint off of my cheek.

'Whatever.' I mumbled as I put my arms around his waist and hugged myself close to him. For some weird reason, his sweet scent always calmed me down.

'It's going to be great.' He assured me as he kissed my hair. 'Hey, do you need any help cleaning that up?' He added, gesturing to the signs of destruction in the room.

'No that's alright, go entertain your family, I'll call when we're ready.' I said, placing a small kiss on his flawless lips and releasing him.

After he'd left I moved around the house like a tornado, cleaning and helping my mom with the cooking as I did so. When everything finally looked decent again and dinner was almost ready, I took a quick shower to remove the last remains of paint from my hair. Around seven I called Edward, and five minutes later, the doorbell rang...

'There they are! I'll get that.' My mother said excitedly.

My dad was standing in the middle of the hallway, a stack of his save-the-chicken-flyers in his hands and a maniacal grin on his face.

'Dad! Please, don't bother these nice people with your nonsense about chickens.' I hissed at him as my mom opened the front door.

He gave me an innocent look. 'It's for the greater good, sunshine.'

This man was unbelievable. I was holding my breath as I saw how the Cullens walked in one by one and my mom greeted them enthusiastically.

Carlisle was the first to reach my dad. They shook hands and my jaw dropped as I heard Carlisle's first words. 'I'm Carlisle, nice to meet you! That is a wonderful chicken you have out in the backyard!'

A huge grin was spreading across my dad's face as he shook Carlisle's hand and I groaned. I guessed that Edward had informed everyone that my dad came with a special manual. Why else would Carlisle take this so well? He had even sounded sincere when he'd complimented my dad about the chicken.

My mom heard Carlisle's comment and looked up from kissing Esme on the cheek. 'That chicken may be a lot of things, but wonderful is definitely not one of them.'

I sighed as we all walked in the direction of the dining room. This was going to be a long, long night.


	7. Making Arrangements

_Hi everyone!_

_Thank you for reviewing;_ **Lizzy, Gnomegirl13, Avari-at-heart, Laila Cullen** _and_ **Twihard86!**

_And to Avari-at-heart; Sure, you can have some digital chocolate cake. xD In fact, all of you deserve some chocolate cake for the awesome reviews! 8) Reviews make me happy!_

_So, here is chapter 7, enjoy!_

* * *

**Making Arrangements **

I had expected the atmosphere to be very tense, but as soon as everyone was seated at the round table in the dining room, the conversation flowed freely. It also was a shocker how all of them seemed to be big fans of my dad.

'Maybe we should buy a painted chicken of our own!' Jasper said enthusiastically, playfully nudging Alice in the ribs.

'Sure, why not.' She replied with a smirk. 'Everyone needs a chicken that is covered in paint.'

'I want one too, Rosie!' Emmett said, giving Rose a pleading look.

She raised her eyebrows. 'You can't even keep a goldfish alive, I don't think Mr. Shelton wants you to kill a poor defenseless chicken.'

'Oh, I think this young man will be an expert when it comes to taking care of chickens.' My dad assured her.

Emmett flashed her a grin. 'See! Mr. Shelton thinks that I will do great.'

'Please don't encourage them to go along with your silly ideas, Martin.' Mom groaned, shooting my dad a warning look.

'I think she's right, they come up with enough silly actions of their own as it is.' Carlisle agreed.

'Yes, and most of them they've learned from you.' Esme muttered at her husband.

I snorted, and Edward, who was sitting next to me, squeezed my hand under the table. When I looked at him he gave me his crooked smile. 'I told you that it would work out fine.' He whispered in my ear.

'Hmm yes, you were right… again.' I admitted, swiftly kissing his jaw.

We just ate a delicious dessert and everyone looked satisfied. Of course it was only a matter of time before the subject would change to the wedding, but Esme caught me off guard when she suddenly brought it up.

'So Lizzy, Edward, did the two of you already think through some wedding details?' She asked.

I shrugged. 'Not really. I have a dress and we've picked a date, the third of August. But we still have to search for a location.'

'And I've picked the bride.' Edward said proudly, causing us all to laugh.

'Well I don't know if you kids would like it, but you're very welcome to hold the wedding at our place.' Carlisle offered.

Forks, I had never considered it, but the Cullen house was a beautiful location. I glanced at Edward to check out his reaction but he just gave me a questioning look.

'It's up to you, love.' He said, patting my hand.

I smiled. 'I would like that, the house and the surroundings there are beautiful. If mom and dad agree, of course.'

'Sure Lizzy, we don't have enough space for a wedding here, so it would be great if the wedding could be held in Forks.' My mom said right away.

'Dad?' I asked.

'Hmm, if we could somehow arrange something there with chickens, I think it could be great. You know, white doves are so last season.' He answered, grinning at me.

I grinned back at him. 'Thanks dad. I can live with a couple of chickens.'

'Then chickens it is!' Esme said cheerfully.

The rest of the evening we talked through a lot of the smaller details, like the flowers and the wedding cake. Alice and Esme offered to do most of the decorating at the house themselves, and I immediately agreed. Around eleven we decided to call it a night and make a guest list later, since most of us were getting tired.

I had a good feeling as I showed everyone to the door. Esme and Carlisle were the last ones leaving, except Edward of course, and Esme gave me a last hug before she left. 'This is going to be the best wedding ever.' She assured me in a gentle voice, and somehow, I believed her.

Edward helped us with cleaning up the mess, and my mom kept telling him how great his family was. At least troubles with in-laws were one problem we didn't have to worry about.

'So… are you sure you don't want to stay over at my place?' Edward asked when we were standing at the front door, ready to say our goodbyes.

'No it's fine, your house already is so full, I'll manage a night without you.' I teased him.

'Is that so?' He muttered as he pulled me closer and leaned in to kiss me.

His lips were urgently moving against mine and my heart went in overdrive. Suddenly he pulled away, smirking at me. 'I'll just go then, I will see you tomorrow.'

'One more kiss?' I pleaded.

'No, you'll manage without my kisses this one night.' He purred before opening the door and leaving.

'You're evil.' I called after him.

He chuckled. 'Sweet dreams, love.'

xxx

An hour later, I was lying awake in my bed. It had become a habit after that first night, that I slept over at Edward's place. It seemed stupid that I already missed his presence, but regardless, I tossed and turned restlessly. I grabbed my cell phone from the nightstand and texted him to check if he was still awake.

_'I can't sleep, I miss you.'_

Almost instantly he texted back, I guessed that meant that he had some trouble sleeping, too.

_'Same here, love. I miss you, too. Men this sucks.'_

I snorted, we were like a couple of junkies, addicted to each other.

I didn't know how long I had been staring at the ceiling, when I heard a tap at my window. The sound startled me and I sat up straight. I got out of bed to check out what was going on, when I saw his face through the glass. Oh my god, was he kidding? I ran across the room to open the window and let him in. He smirked at me as he climbed inside.

'Edward, are you nuts? You could hurt yourself.' I hissed in a low voice, trying not to wake my parents.

'I've always wanted to try that.' He confessed. 'Besides, I brought a ladder, so there's no need to freak out.'

I gave him an incredulous look as I walked back to the bed and sat down. 'You could have used the door.'

He just shrugged as he followed me and sat down next to me. 'I didn't want to wake your parents.'

I rolled my eyes before climbing into his lap and attacking him with kisses.

'You're eager, seems you _can't _manage one night without me.' He said smugly.

'I could have survived.' I protested, stopping my actions, slightly leaning away from him.

'Maybe, but it would have been a very, very, very long night for you.' He whispered, leaning closer and planting kisses all over my face.

'Back at ya, mister.' I gasped out the words as he had started to move his lips along my throat.

After a long moment he slowly pulled back. 'We should get some sleep now.' He suggested.

I sighed. 'Yes we should.'

'The things I have to do to be close to the love of my life.' He mused, shaking his head.

'Yes, silly Edward, climbing through a window.' I whispered. 'Anyway, it's a good thing that you are here, at least we can both get some sleep now.'

'Yes, are we pathetic or what?' He muttered.

'Very pathetic.' I agreed as I crawled under the covers.

He slid in next to me and I curled up against his side, sighing in contentment.

'Much better, huh?' He said teasingly as he wrapped his arms around me.

'Much, much better.' I mumbled, my eyelids already started to droop.

'Sleep well, sweetheart.' He whispered.

'Sleep… well… Ed… ward.' I forced out the words before sinking into unconsciousness.

* * *

_That's it for today! Chapter 8 will be up tomorrow!_


	8. The Evil Fangirl Rises Again

_Hey!_

_Thank you for reviewing;_**Lizzy, Twihard86, Laila Cullen, Gnomegirl13** _and_ **princesaangelbebe****!** _Digital muffins for all of you! :D_

_To Twihard86; Yes, I know what you mean, it always frustrates me when I really like a story and they only update once a week or even less. So that is the reason why I never start uploading a story until the main lines are written. I always make sure that I can guarantee daily updates when I post the first chapter. Unless something comes up and I don't see a possibility to upload.  
To all of you: Chickens are going to take over the world! Be afraid! xD_

* * *

**The Evil Fangirl Rises Again**

When I opened my eyes the next morning, I found Edward already awake, staring at me.

'You're aware of the fact that staring at someone who is sleeping is considered creepy, right?' I teased him.

'Yes. But you already knew that. Creepy is what I do.' He said, making a face.

'So, what are you thinking?' I asked, he was still staring at me.

'That's my line.' He muttered. 'Anyway, I was just thinking that I wanted to ask you something.'

'Shoot.'

'It's kind of a big question. Not the sort of question that you ask between waking up and eating breakfast.' He admitted as he sat up straight.

'It can hardly be bigger than 'Marry me'.' I encouraged him, following his example and sitting up, too.

He laughed, taking a deep breath. 'I was thinking… that I want to wake up next to you every morning... Lizzy, please move in with me.' He used the full force of his smoldering green eyes on me, even though it was not necessary. I liked this idea very much.

'Waking up next to you every morning sounds good… I think I would like that.' I mused.

'Is that a yes?' Edward asked excitedly.

'Of course it is.' I whispered as I threw myself into his arms and buried my face in his shoulder.

He hugged me close and chuckled. 'That was almost too easy.'

I gently stroked my hand through his tousled hair. 'That's your fault, you make being with you too easy.'

xxx

It all went so fast then; in less than a week I was all settled at Edward's place. Of course it had been very helpful that Edward lived next door, and that I hadn't had that many things of my own yet, since I had still lived with my parents. I'd expected that it would take me some time, getting used to living with him, but this also was almost scarily easy.

Currently, it was a Friday afternoon and I was doing the dishes. I had decided to quit my job at the bookstore, so I could finally have some free time. Margaret understood completely when I had explained it to her, although she thought it was a pity. I agreed, working with her had always been nice, but I had to think about myself now.

'Should I help you, love?' His voice suddenly came from behind me and his arms snaked around my waist. My heart jumped up and I dropped the plate I had been cleaning; I hadn't heard him come home.

'No that's alright, almost done.' I replied, turning around in his arms and leaning in to kiss him.

He smiled, lifted me up and placed me on the sink so I had less trouble reaching him. I put my arms around his neck and he crushed his lips to mine. It amazed me that butterflies still danced around in my stomach whenever he kissed me. His hands traced patterns on my back as his lips moved with mine, and my breathing became shallow.

'So… do you have any plans for this afternoon?' He asked, pulling away to give my fluttering heart some time to recover.

'Well… as you know Sarah and Kyle are coming over for dinner tonight, so I'm going to buy some groceries and start cooking.' I informed him.

'Ah alright… because, Kyle sort of asked me to come over this afternoon and watch the game with him.' Edward confessed, running one of his hands through his messy hair.

I laughed. 'Then what are you still doing here? Go, have fun!'

'Are you sure you don't need my help?' He asked with a frown.

'Totally sure, go hang out with Kyle, I'll see you guys around seven.' I assured him.

'You're the best.' He said, giving me a peck on the lips and heading for the front door.

I snorted as I heard the door shut. Most people had the problem that they were too selfish. Edward, on the other hand, was way too _selfless_. He was probably feeling guilty now for leaving me alone to do the groceries, even though I didn't care about that one bit. Actually I was happy that he and Kyle, Sarah's boyfriend, got along so well. When Edward had left Forks to come and live here, he had to leave behind his family and all of his friends. And even though it was only a three hour drive and not the other end of the world, a quick visit was out of the question, so I was glad that he had made a new friend in this godforsaken town.

I put away the last clean glasses and grabbed my purse to head out to the grocery store. I decided to keep tonight's meal simple, so the shopping didn't take long. On the way back I noticed that the car was running low on fuel; unfortunately this shiny Mercedes didn't drive on water. I pulled over at the gas station to fill up the tank, but when I walked inside of the small store to pay, I felt a knot in my stomach as I recognized the girl standing behind the counter. Krystal. I hadn't seen her in ages, Mrs. Evans had fired her right away when Sarah and I had told her about the whole fangirl-army-accident. It seemed that this was her new job.

'Oh my, look who we have here. The future Mrs. Cullen.' Her voice sounded sweet, but the words probably sounded even more menacing than if she had bluntly yelled them at me. The way she addressed me made it clear that she already knew about the wedding. No wonder, in a town like this.

'Hi Krystal.' I muttered. _Stay calm, don't let her get to you, that's exactly what she wants. _

'I see that things have been working out pretty well for you.' She purred, cocking her head to the side, gesturing to the black Mercedes outside.

'I can't complain.' I said in a blank voice. _Just relax, pay and get out of here._

'I guess you can't, no.' She replied, her voice getting less friendly with each word.

There was an awkward silence as I handed her the money and she gave back the change.

'Well, see you around.' I said in an offhand tone, turning around to leave.

'Oh you will. If you think you are getting away with this, you're wrong. You and your little friends will have to watch your backs. Edward Cullen _will_ be mine, it's only a matter of time until he finds out what a loser you are.' She suddenly threatened in a low voice.

I looked back and rolled my eyes at her. 'Good luck with that, Krystal.' I replied sarcastically, before walking out of the store and heading for my car.

This girl was unbelievable, surely she should know by now that Edward didn't want her, and that she had lost this game...

xxx

I tried to let it go, but while I was making dinner, her words kept creeping back into my thoughts. I knew that Edward would never fall for her, the thing was that I also knew what Krystal was capable of. The rest of the afternoon I felt a little on edge, and when Edward, Sarah and Kyle arrived, I was still not sure if I was going to tell them about her threat or not. I didn't want to cause unnecessary panic, but if Krystal had been serious, this concerned all of us…

I couldn't hold it in anymore as we were all sitting around the kitchen table, eating my homemade spaghetti.

'I saw Krystal today.' I blurted out when it was quiet for a moment.

'Are you serious?' Sarah said, shock coloring her tone.

'The whacky chick with her army of bimbos?' Kyle asked.

I nodded. 'Yes, that would be her.'

'Did she say anything?' Edward asked, clenching his jaw, his normally friendly green eyes turning dark.

'Yeah you know… just the usual threats.' I replied, trying my best to sound indifferent.

Edward didn't buy it. 'What threats?' He asked in a bleak voice.

There was no point in lying, so I told them her exact words.

'So she is seeking revenge.' Kyle mused as I finished.

'She really needs to get a life and move on.' Sarah growled.

Edward was very quiet and seemed deep in thought. I couldn't make out any emotions on his perfect face, but I was pretty sure that he wasn't too happy about this. 'Well, there is not much that we can do until we find out what she's up to. We don't have a clue, and perhaps she doesn't even know it herself, yet.' He finally spoke.

Sarah just frowned. 'If she annoys us again, I'm going to shove her nose into her brain.'

Kyle snickered. 'I'll be glad to help you with that.'

'Let's just forget about it, maybe it was just an empty threat.' I tried to change the subject, hoping to chase away the uneasy feeling in my stomach.

Edward laced his fingers through mine and squeezed gently. 'Maybe… but if she does anything, _anything_ at all to hurt you again, she is dead meat.' He said calmly in his velvety voice.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! 8) Chapter 9 will be up tomorrow! Probably a late update because I have to work a twelve hour shift tomorrow. ^^" So review, then I will have a reason to smile when I get back home. xD_


	9. Back To Forks

_Hey!_

_It's me, I'm aliiiiiiive! Sort of... xD_

_Thank you for reviewing;_ **Lizzy, Gnomegirl13, Laila Cullen** _and _**Twihard86!** _You guys are the best! 8)_

…

_*Huge silence*_

_I don't have anything else to say. xD Enjoy Chapter 9!_

* * *

**Back To Forks**

Weeks went by without anything out of the ordinary happening. Krystal's threat at the gas station that one day, was long forgotten. At this moment I had a whole different thing on my mind; the wedding that was only five days away.

I was running around the bedroom like a headless chicken, randomly throwing clothes and other stuff into the suitcase that was standing in the middle of our bed. Tonight we would go to Forks, for the preparations of the wedding. My parents would also come with us tonight, and Sarah and Kyle would join us, too.

'Edward, did you want me to pack your black shirt that is lying on the bed?' I called in the general direction of the bathroom.

'I don't know… I think I have enough clothes.' He called back.

'I'll pack it anyway, it makes you look so handsome.' I mused.

I heard him chuckle but I ignored it.

'Wow, did a herd of untamed elephants waltz through this place?' He asked as he walked into the room and glanced around, an amused look on his face.

I gave him my most innocent face. 'No honey, I'm just packing.'

'While carrying a leaf-blower?'

'Ha ha, aren't you funny, I'll clean up the mess, alright.' I muttered.

'Hmm I don't care about the mess, I just think it's funny that you are so chaotic.' He moved closer and I did a step backwards.

He had just gotten out of the shower, his hair was still dripping and he was wearing nothing but a towel. If he came any closer in this state I knew how this was going to end, and we didn't have time for that right now, since we were already late.

'Aahw, don't you want to give me a hug?' He pouted at me.

'No, if I would have to hug you now, I'll just end up jumping you.' I admitted, blushing a little.

He just shrugged and smiled smugly. 'I don't mind.'

'Of course you don't, but we are late mister, so go dress that god-like body of yours.'

He made a few other small protests, but got dressed and helped me to pack the last things.

Around five we all gathered in the driveway. My dad was trying to push Brownie into his car, but the little dog had no intentions of going inside. Mom watched them with a tired look on her face, making no move to help him. She was probably still angry at my dad for earlier that day, when he had thrown a fit because he had wanted to bring the chicken along. My mom had won, the chicken was staying home. Kyle was helping Edward to carry our luggage to Edward's Volvo and Sarah and I were leaning against Kyle's car, watching my dad who was now trying to have a serious conversation with Brownie.

It was half past five when we finally were ready to go. As Edward pulled out of the driveway, the feeling of nervousness came over me again, for the first time in a long time. I took a deep breath and settled for dejectedly staring out of the window while thoughts were rushing through my mind. It was just a wedding, why was I worrying anyway? I was sure that I could never love anyone but Edward, so what was the big deal?

'What are you thinking, love?' His musical voice interrupted my thoughts.

'Nothing.'

He snorted. 'Right, I don't believe that.'

'I don't know what I'm thinking.' I whispered honestly. 'It's just all… coming so close now.'

'Are you getting cold feet?' He asked in surprise.

'No. That would be stupid. I know I want to be with you forever.' I said, nervously playing with the ring on my finger.

'It's not stupid, it happens to a lot of people.' He assured me, taking my hand in his, placing a kiss on my knuckles.

I sighed. 'Don't you ever get annoyed with me? If you do, just say so, alright? You don't always have to be so understanding.' I was starting to feel guilty.

'Listen sweetheart, you would have to do some really_, really_ crazy stuff in order for me to get annoyed with you.' He murmured, turning his head to look me in the eye.

I didn't know what to say to that. 'I love you.' I mumbled pathetically.

'And I love you, that's all that matters.' He smiled warmly at me and I felt better instantly.

We had been driving for about an hour when my cell phone suddenly went off, and my dad announced that Brownie needed to 'have a break'. We decided to stop at a restaurant so the six of us could eat something ourselves. The food was great, but it was too bad that we got kicked out before even finishing, because Brownie ate some old woman's purse.

The last part of the trip I chattered happily with Edward and as we got closer to Forks he pointed out places along the way that had meant something to him when he was a kid. The forest grew thicker and thicker, and everything got greener by the minute. Raindrops started to fall on the windshield as we drove past a sign that said: _Welcome to Forks._

'Must be strange, coming home again, only in order to get married.' I asked, stroking a strand of hair out of his pretty face.

'A little, but I have a new home now, with you.' He reminded me.

'Yes, that's true… But if you ever want to… you know, move back here, just say so, and we can talk about it.' I offered, knowing that I didn't have to give up anything as it was at the moment, and he had to give up everything.

'I don't care where I live. As long as I'm with you, everywhere is great.' He flashed me a grin.

A few minutes later he turned into the driveway that led to the Cullen house, and Alice sprinted out of the house the moment Edward parked the Volvo in front of the garage.

'Edward, Lizzy! Long time no see.' She squealed enthusiastically as we got out of the car.

'It's good to see you, sis.' Edward said, ruffling her hair.

She stuck her tongue out at him before attacking me with a hug. It was unbelievable how someone so small could have such a firm grip. When she released me I went back to the car to help Edward with the luggage, and I saw mom and dad and Sarah and Kyle getting out of their cars, too. Alice welcomed them all graciously to the Cullen home and a few minutes later, Emmett and Jasper appeared to help carrying the luggage inside.

'Still not tired of my little brother?' Emmett asked, letting out a booming laugh as he picked up one of my suitcases.

'Nah, being with him is still tolerable.' I joked.

'I heard that!' Edward yelled after us before we walked through the front door.

Inside Esme, Carlisle and Rose were waiting with coffee, tea and a chocolate cake that Esme had made herself.

'You have a beautiful home.' My mom complimented as she came in and looked around. My dad followed after her, carrying Brownie under his left arm.

'Thank you. It's good to have you here.' Esme replied, smiling at her.

'Oh. My. God. I am in the Cullen house.' I suddenly heard Sarah's voice in my ear.

I laughed out loud. 'It looks like you are, not bad for a silly fangirl.' I replied with a grin.

'Let's look around for some collectors items that you can snatch along when you leave.' Kyle said to her in a mock conspiratorially voice. She smacked his shoulder and gave him a warning look.

It was a chaos as we all had a drink, and after that Carlisle started to point out the directions to the guestrooms. Luckily they had more than enough room, so my mom and dad had a guestroom to their own, and Sarah and Kyle shared a room. All of us carried our luggage up the stairs and I let myself fall down on Edward's bed when I reached his room. I closed my eyes and I felt how he laid down next to me.

'You know when we leave this place, you will officially be my wife.' He said quietly.

I rolled over to my side so I could look at him. 'And you will officially be my husband. Perhaps you should think twice before you say 'I do', because after this you're stuck with me forever.'

'I want to be stuck with you forever. ' He whispered as he rolled over and lifted himself up slightly, hovering over me. I stared at his soft lips and watched them slowly moving closer to mine.

I could smell his sweet breath and I closed my eyes in anticipation of what was coming, when I heard the door burst open.

'Gross!' Emmett exclaimed in his loud voice. 'You have to save stuff like that for when you go back home, Eddie!'

I groaned in frustration. Lovely, this must be what it's like to live in the Cullen house.

* * *

_That's all folks! New chapter up tomorrow. :D_


	10. Smile, This Is Not A Joke

_Hello there!_

_Thank you for reviewing;_ **Lizzy, Laila Cullen, Gnomegirl13** _and _**Twihard86!  
**_And also, thank you to everyone who is still reading this story!_

_Alright, chapter ten, trouble is coming!_

* * *

**Smile, This Is Not A Joke**

When I woke up the next morning, Edward was nowhere to be seen. I decided to get out of bed and get dressed, in order to look for him, or other living souls, for that matter. I was just having a fight with the straightener, trying to control my impossible hair, when I heard a knock on the door.

'Come in!' I yelled.

'Good morning.' Sarah said cheerfully as she walked in.

'Good morning! Did you get some sleep?' I asked, attacking my hear with a comb now.

'Nah not really… This was my first night sleeping in the Cullen house, I guess I was a little too excited.' She confessed. 'My tossing and turning drove Kyle nuts.'

I laughed out loud and teased her. 'You are such a fangirl.'

'I know.' She muttered. 'But I wanted to ask something, did you bring your laptop? I promised to email my parents, to let them know that I had a safe trip.'

'Sure, it's on the desk.' I said, cocking my head to the side.

'Thank you.' She said as she sat down behind the desk and opened the lid.

For a few minutes it was quiet, the only sounds in the room the humming that came from my old laptop, and the hissing that was produced by the straightener.

'Uh-oh.' Sarah said in a blank voice.

'Did it crash again? Don't worry, that's not your fault, happens all the time.' I assured her.

'No, this is a much bigger uh-oh.' She replied, staring at the screen in concentration.

'A regular uh-oh, or a oh-my-god-the-end-of-the-world-uh-oh?' I asked, dropping the comb and walking over to her.

'The last one.' She managed to squeak out. 'Look, this email was in my inbox.'

I leaned forward to read along over her shoulder and gasped as I realized exactly how big this uh-oh was.

_Hello Twilight addicts!_

_Are you a fangirl and do you like the wonderful Edward Cullen? In that case, this email is for you! Because what I am about to tell you, is the truth, even if it sounds unbelievable. Edward Cullen is real. That's right, he really does exist. The bad thing is that he is going to get married in like, five days and that is something we must prevent! _

_Please check out the plan of action and the waterproof evidence that he DOES exist, on my new website: edwardcullenisreal[dot]com._

_Hope to see you there so we can stop this horrible event from happening, _

_Krystal._

_PS: If you've received this and you're not a fangirl, sorry to waste your time, you know where the delete button is. _

'Oh my… this is not good.' I muttered in a shaky voice. 'Wait, click on the link to that site.'

'Wow, it's orange.' Sarah stated as she opened it.

I rolled my eyes. 'A crappy layout is the least of our problems.'

'Look, there is a link that says 'the evidence'.' Sarah pointed at it on the screen and clicked.

My jaw dropped as I saw the pictures that Krystal had posted. There were pictures of Edward's house and the Volvo, but also pictures of Edward himself and some of him and me together. I swallowed loudly as I noticed a picture of me alone that had a thick, red cross through it. Next to it was a small line of text: _The queen of all evil. _

'Oh no.' I whispered.

'Try to calm down, honey.' Sarah said soothingly, although she seemed slightly shocked herself.

'Wait, click this.' I said as I had somewhat composed myself and pointed to a link on the screen that said _'Our goal'_.

My breathing hitched as we read the rather short text that appeared on the screen.

_Our goal is simple; stop that wedding, our Edward deserves better than this. Fangirls of the world unite! Come to Forks, to the Cullen house where the wedding will be held the third of August. Make sure you did everything you could to keep this from happening, and join us! _

My hands started to shake and I gave Sarah a panicked look. She looked on the edge of hysteria herself and we just stared at each other for a moment.

'This is a code red.' Sarah muttered finally.

'Yes.' I agreed, still whispering, not trusting my voice.

'What now?' She asked, nervously tapping her fingers against the desk.

'Maybe we should keep this to ourselves until after the wedding.' I suggested. 'There is enough chaos as it is without this on top of it.'

'Hold it still? We can't ignore this, Lizzy! Yes of course, we can ignore it, until hundreds of idiots show up at your freaking wedding!' Sarah ranted.

She was right, as much as I wanted to ignore this, there was no way that it was going to work. 'At least we're lucky that she can be so dumb sometimes, if she hadn't sent this to her entire address list, we wouldn't even know.' I said with a sigh.

Sarah nodded. 'Yep… lucky she's no Einstein. Too bad she is still smart enough to go worldwide with her evil plans.'

'Yeah… bummer. Alright… we have to tell them… Edward will go berserk.' I mused.

'Why would I go berserk?' Sarah and I both jumped up as Edward darted into the room.

I gave Sarah a warning look, trying to communicate with my eyes that we had to bring this in a subtle way. It was a wasted effort.

'Krystal is trying to convince fangirls all over the world that you are real, and she wants them to unite and come here to stop the wedding!' She blurted out in one breath, before placing her hand over her mouth and giving me an apologetic look.

'Smooth, Sarah.' I hissed sarcastically.

'Sorry.' She mumbled.

'Wait, what?' Edward asked, raising his eyebrows.

'Read this.' I commanded as I moved away from the screen to give him some space.

Sarah and I watched him as the smooth expression on his face turned from curious, to incredulous and finally, to angry. 'What the hell does this girl think she's doing? What does she think to accomplish by ruining our lives?' He yelled out in frustration.

'That is a very good question.' Sarah commented dryly.

'Bro, what is going on, I could hear you yelling in the kitchen.' Emmett asked as he stepped in the room. Alice was right behind him and she poked her head around the door, looking confused.

'Remember the thing with the fangirl army that we told you guys about? And this Krystal, the girl who was the source of all the trouble? She is back, and worse than before.' I explained to them.

'What is she up to?' Alice asked, walking towards us and sitting herself down on Edward's bed.

'Read this.' Edward said with a clenched jaw as he handed her the laptop.

Emmett let himself fall down on the bed with a loud thump and read along with Alice.

'Is she for real?' Alice sounded irritated, probably not in the last place because somebody was trying to ruin her carefully composed plans for the wedding.

'You bet she is.' Sarah got up from her chair and walked over to the huge wall of glass, mindlessly staring at the rainy forest outside.

'Then this could be a problem.' Was Alice's simple reply.

'That would be putting it lightly.' Edward's voice sounded irritated and I tried to calm him by taking his hand and squeezing it gently. He looked down at me, forcing a smile onto his face. 'Please don't worry, love.' He whispered.

Emmett, who had been silent for a while suddenly jumped up from the bed with a huge grin on his face. 'Bring it on, let her come over here! I can't wait to introduce her to my fists...'

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Chapter eleven will be up tomorrow! _


	11. Crashing The Fairytale

_Hey!_

_Thank you for reviewing; _**Lizzy, Laila Cullen, Pixiesbff, Princesaangelbebe **_and_** Gnomegirl13! **  
_Hmm, let me see… we've had free chocolate cake, free muffins… So today, everyone gets a free Edward, covered in chocolate! =D Use it wisely! *snorts*_

_*Moving on to chapter eleven*_

_Have fun…_

* * *

**Crashing The Fairytale**

Edward and I were lying down in the grass, staring up at the sky. Our current location was a small field, next to a peaceful, bubbling stream. The place was not that far away from the Cullen house, but far away enough for it to be out of sight.

'This is a nice place, don't you think? I know it's no meadow, but it's definitely calming.' Edward murmured.

'Hmm, yes it's very nice.' I replied closing my eyes and enjoying the moment. For once it wasn't raining, and every now and then a ray of sunlight peaked through one of the small open spaces in the roof of trees, warming my face.

It had been two days since we had found out about Krystal's evil plans and I was getting more nervous with every day that we came closer to the wedding. Edward had decided to take me out of the chaotic house for the afternoon, after Brownie had molested the curtains in the dining room and my mom had chased after my dad waving a broom in her hand. Not to mention Emmett and Jasper who had arranged a bunch of white chickens for the wedding, and 'accidently' freed them in the living room. Esme had been furious. To be honest I was very grateful to get away from there for a few hours.

'Are you worrying?' He asked as he rolled over to his side so he could look at me.

'A little.' No need to lie, I knew he could tell anyway.

'We are going to try in every possible way to keep them out. Carlisle contacted the local police, there will be extra security… And Emmett will catch everyone who still manages to break through the defenses.' A small smile formed around his lips, he was probably thinking about all the violent plans to keep fangirls out that Emmett had come up with yesterday. One of them included burning them on the stake.

'Yeah it will be fine I guess… Why don't we just stay in this place forever and never move.' I said as I gently rolled on top of him.

'Yes, that is a great idea, staying here forever. No food, no bathroom, no roof over our heads...' He joked as he put his arms around me and pulled me close.

'Argh, you know what I mean. Bite me.' I grumbled.

'Maybe I will.' He replied huskily as one of his hands gently lifted up my chin so his lips had access to my throat.

'Don't even go there.' I warned in a stern voice.

His lips moved along my pulse point before he sucked softly and I let out a small moan. Stupid cheater, he knew all my weak spots.

'See, you always complain but secretly you like it when I do that.' He teased me, a huge smirk on his face.

I sighed in defeat. 'Whatever, Edward. Why don't you just use that pretty mouth of yours to kiss me instead of talking nonsense.' I suggested, lowering my face and brushing my lips against his.

He rolled his eyes before eagerly kissing me back. For once I was glad that I almost forgot my own name every time he kissed me, it made me forget all about the wedding troubles for a while...

I pouted when it was around dinnertime and Edward told me that we had to get back.

'I'm sorry, love, we can't hide away forever.' He whispered, giving me one last kiss.

Oh, how I wished we could...

xxx

I regretted going back to the house the _second_ I stepped inside. Chaos was all around, and most people in the house were irritated. Esme, my mom, Rose and Alice were in the kitchen, preparing dinner. All four of them were looking tired and wary. The only ones enjoying themselves in the chaos were my dad, Emmett and Brownie, no surprise there.

After a very chaotic dinner, I had decided that I wanted to go for a small walk on my own. Edward had offered to come with me, but I'd told him honestly that I just wanted to be alone for a short while, to clear my overheated mind. Of course he had understood, but before I'd left he did warn me to stay on the trail.

I kept up a steady pace as I walked deeper into the quiet forest. I kept going for about fifteen minutes, before I started to get the creeps. Where was Edward when you needed him? Right, still at home, because I'd told him to stay there. _Calm down, Lizzy, there is nothing to be afraid of. You're just a little on edge because of those stupid books, _I chanted in my head. That didn't help, and I decided to turn around so I could mope around somewhere else, preferably Edward's room.

My thoughts were cut off when I heard the rustling of leaves, followed by the snapping of a twig. 'Hello? Is anybody there?' I called.

More rustling. Oh god, weren't there supposed to be wild animals in this forest? It would be just my luck to come across one of them.

'Edward?' I called, my voice trembling.

It was silent for a moment before suddenly, there was another snap of a branch, causing my heart to beat frantically.

'Emmett, Jasper? You guys this isn't funny anymore.' I could hear myself sounding more panicked with each word.

Then I heard something behind me and I swiftly turned around. I raised my eyebrows as I looked at a blonde girl, who was standing in the middle of the trail. I'd never seen her before, but she looked normal enough.

'Oh hey, you scared me.' I said in a friendly tone, letting out a nervous laugh.

'I did?' She mused. 'That means that you're not only a loser but also a wimp.'

I flinched at her hostility. I didn't even know this girl, but she seemed to hate me already. 'Pardon me?' I tried to keep my voice steady.

'Always the friendly, innocent act. That won't save you now.' She said in a serene voice.

'Who the hell are you? What do you want from me?' I stopped my attempts to sound friendly.

'From you? Nothing, really. You are just something that we have to get out of the way.' She said in an offhand tone.

'What do you mean?' I pressed.

'Ooh Krystal.' She suddenly called in a loud voice. 'Look no further, I have found her.'

Realization hit me and I took a few steps backwards. 'Stay away from me.' I warned the blonde girl.

'I don't think we will.' Krystal's voice came from behind me, and I turned again. 'You are in big trouble, and your precious Edward is not here to save you.' She said in a voice that a normal person would use to explain something to a three-year-old.

'How did you know I was here?' I blurted out, trying to buy some time. A small part of my brain was hoping that Edward would go against my wishes and that he would come after me, even though I had asked him not to.

'Actually, we were just strolling around exploring the area and looking for a way to lure you away from your boyfriend and get you alone. But is seems that luck is on our side tonight.' Krystal said in a conversational tone.

'Lucky you.' I muttered.

'As fun as it is talking to you, I'm afraid our time to chat is up.' Krystal drawled. 'Helga, tie her up.' She added, nodding at the blonde girl.

My eyes widened at her words, and I tried to make a run for it, but Krystal was too close, and her hands grabbed my wrists before I could move so much as an inch. I struggled and screamed Edward's name, even though I knew that there was a very small chance that he could hear me. Krystal shouted at me to shut up and I rolled my eyes at her. The girl named Helga moved closer and held up a piece of rope that she tied around my hands in a professional way.

'If Edward finds out about this, you two are going to be so dead.' I threatened in a voice that was raspy from the screaming.

'We'll see about that.' Krystal said in an indifferent tone.

They dragged me along as the each held on to one of my arms, and again I tried to struggle free but the blonde girl turned out to be pretty strong. That was probably the reason that Krystal had brought her along. We walked for a short ten minutes, and then the forest started to grew thinner. I saw a deserted road and Krystal's old Ford that was parked on the side.

Krystal smirked at me as she let go of me for a moment, pulling a towel and a small bottle with something liquid in it out of her pocket. I screamed one last time as she poured some of the fluid onto the towel.

'Let's make sure that you won't be any trouble on the way.' She said in a gentle voice before pressing the towel against my mouth. The next thing I knew everything turned black and I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Bet you didn't see that one coming. :p I did, even before I started writing chapter one. Aren't I evil? (a) You must agree, it wouldn't be much of a surprise anymore if it was only a bunch of screaming fangirls showing up at the wedding… _


	12. Breaking The Girl

_Hi everyone! =D_

_Thank you for reviewing;_ **Lizzy, Gnomegirl13, Laila Cullen, Pixies bff, Princesaangelbebe** _and_ **Twihard86!** _Homemade brownies for all of you! (The food, not the dog… ^^") Because you guys rock! 8)_

_To Pixies bff: Of course you get some chocolate cake! xD And yeah, it's great living in the Netherlands… Okay, I'm lying, it's rather boring and most of the time it's raining here. ^^"_

_So, here is chapter twelve!_

* * *

**Breaking The Girl**

I felt extremely confused when I opened my eyes again. I was lying on a small bed, in a room I didn't recognize. Where the hell was I? And more important, how did I get here? I sat up straight and glanced around to examine the dimly lit room a bit more closely. The empty interior, the typical smell and the ugly, blossomed curtains that were matching the covers on the bed, all pointed out that this had to be a room in some cheap hotel. Reality came back to me and I remembered what had happened; Krystal had kidnapped me. I searched my pocket for my cell phone, but it wasn't there anymore.

I gasped as I suddenly noticed that I wasn't alone in the room. In the corner next to the window, a girl with light-brown hair was sleeping in an uncomfortable looking chair. I got up from the bed and quietly walked towards the window, taking a peek through the closed curtains. The sun was just rising, so that meant that I had been unconscious the whole night. The girl in the chair was still breathing evenly, and I headed for the door to see if there was a way to get out of here. I pulled the handle, but of course it was locked and I cursed loudly.

Apparently I had startled the girl awake, because she jumped up from the chair in a swift movement, but let out a small sigh of relief when she saw me. 'Oh, you're awake.' She said in a tone that sounded sincerely friendly.

'I guess I am, who are you?' I asked bluntly, staring the girl in the eye. Now that I took a closer look, I realized that she couldn't be much older than fourteen.

'My name is Lindsey, I'm Krystal's sister. You're Lizzy! You are going to marry Edward Cullen, that is so romantic!' She blurted out.

I gaped at her. Like the first time she had spoken, she sounded very sincere. I tried to hide the surprise in my voice when I spoke again. 'Well, the way things are right now, I'm not so sure if I'm going to have the chance to marry him.'

'Oh you will, I believe that the two of you will have a happy ending.' She stated firmly, a dreamy look in her eyes.

I pulled up my eyebrows in confusion. Was it just me or was she rooting for me instead of her own sister? 'Don't you despise me, or at least hate me?'

She frowned. 'No, why would I hate you, you seem nice enough.'

'Oh… so I take it that you're not a Twilight fangirl?' I concluded.

'Oh but I am, and I do think Edward is very romantic... But he has to be happy. I think he is happy with you, if he wasn't, he wouldn't marry you, you see.'

I did my best to keep up with her wary explanation, though there was still one thing I didn't quite understand. 'So if you think that… Edward and I should be together, why are you holding me hostage?'

She shrugged. 'Krystal made me, she threatened to tell mom bad things about me. She and Helga are sleeping in the room next to this one, I had to babysit you. You know, give them a shout if you tried to break out.'

'Right.' I mumbled, slowly sitting down on the bed. 'Won't you let me out of here?' If she was on my side, it was worth a try.

She gave me an apologetic look. 'I wish I could, I don't have a key, Krystal doesn't trust me much. She knows how I feel about this.'

'She locked her own sister in here, too?' I asked in disbelief. 'Sorry, but she is really sick.'

'Don't apologize, I agree with you.' She said with a snort.

I let out a short laugh, too. 'Okay… so what are her plans with me?'

'I don't have a clue, they're not really letting me in on their plans, although I'm pretty sure they'll tell you when they wake up.' Lindsey mused.

We chatted for about thirty more minutes, until we heard a key turn in the lock and the door flew open. Krystal walked in and dumped a plate with some sandwiches on the only table in the room. Helga was behind her, taking a guarding pose in front of the door. 'Good morning, Lizzy.' Krystal said in a menacing tone, it seemed that she was completely ignoring Lindsey.

'Whatever.' I spat out.

'You could be a bit more friendly.' Krystal said, acting offended.

'Why don't you just tell me what you're planning on doing with me.' I came straight to the point. 'I don't understand you, weren't you creating a new army of fangirls? Why did you do this?'

'Because I didn't want to take any chances.' She simply replied. 'This time I will be thoroughly, and this way, I'm making sure that you are going to miss your own wedding.'

'Wow some plan… as if Edward will marry you, or something like that.' I retorted.

'Not right away, first we have to make sure that Edward forgets all about you.' She mused.

'Good luck with that.' I said confidently. If there was one thing I was sure of, it was Edward's love for me.

'Thank you, but I won't need it. You see, Helga and I are going to send your Edward a letter, in which you declare that you've never liked him as more than a friend. And also, that you've left him and that you won't ever come back to him.' She sounded excited now.

'Yes, let's.' I encouraged her, seeing an escape, knowing that Edward would never fall for that. I was so lucky that she wasn't the world's smartest. She was digging her own grave, right there. If she made sure he got that letter, he would realize immediately that it was some trick. He knew that I would never do something like that.

'No need to sound so smug, lady. Your fairytale is over.' Krystal hissed. 'Now if you'll excuse me, Helga and I still have a lot of things to do, like writing and delivering a certain letter. In two days the wedding is supposed to take place, but it won't because I'll make sure the bride is unavailable. And after that, we'll leave this place and the only thing left to do will be disposing of you. Don't worry, I will be there to comfort Edward when you're gone...'

'Wait!' Lindsey yelled before Krystal could close the door behind her. 'This is not normal Krystal, you have to let Lizzy go.' She pleaded.

'Shut your mouth and keep out of this.' Krystal yelled at her. 'And… make sure she can't escape.' She added before slamming the door shut and turning the key in the lock.

'I'm so sorry.' Lindsey whispered.

I shook my head slowly. 'This is not your fault, I don't blame you for anything. It's not like you have much of a choice, god knows what she'll do to you if you don't listen to her.'

'Thanks.' She muttered. 'So… your situation isn't looking very good, is it.'

I laughed without humor. 'That's an understatement. Though I have good hope that Edward will know right away that it's one of Krystal's tricks. We'll just have to pray that he finds out where I am, preferably somewhere _before_ the day of the wedding.'

'Edward is a smart guy, he'll figure it out.' She assured me.

I grinned. 'Yes he is.'

'He will read the letter, and he will do anything to find you, and then he will come here and rescue you.' Lindsey said dreamily.

I couldn't help but laugh. 'And then we will live happily ever after?' I asked, raising my eyebrows and smirking at her.

She giggled. 'That's the big idea.'

'You really are a hopeless romantic.' I teased her.

She rolled her eyes dismissively. 'Look who's talking, you have the most romantic boyfriend in the world.'

We both laughed and I observed that Lindsey was completely the opposite of Krystal. How this girl had managed to grow up to be a nice and friendly person, with an example like Krystal, was beyond me, but I didn't complain. We talked for the rest of the afternoon and if I hadn't been in this awful situation, I would have described this as 'fun'.

'You are absolutely nothing like your sister.' I said as it was starting to get dark outside.

'Yeah, I get that a lot…' She wanted to say something more, but she didn't get the chance as the door burst open and Krystal marched in.

'Mission accomplished.' She announced, smiling smugly.

'Good for you.' I muttered sarcastically.

'Exactly what you are saying, it will be _very_ good for me.' She purred.

'Keep telling yourself that.' I said in a light tone.

'And you keep telling yourself that he will come and save you!' She yelled, clearly getting annoyed with me. 'You have less than two days left, you're running out of time. Tick tock, Lizzy.' She hissed before walking out of the room and closing the door. Lindsey and I exchanged a wary look.

_Please hurry, Edward_, I chanted in my head, over and over again.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Chapter 13 will be up tomorrow. :) _


	13. My Savior

_Hey! =D_

_Thank you for reviewing;_ **Lizzy, Laila Cullen, CRsalvygirl13, Gnomegirl13, Pixies bff, Princesaangelbebe** _and_ **Twihard 86!** _I mean it when I say that all your reviews make my day! ;)_

_To Twihard86; Thanks for the compliment, but I'm afraid I'm not _that_ good. xD  
To all of you who wanted to kill Krystal; You're right, she is an evil bitch. o_O_

_Let's move on to chapter 13, it's a rather long chapter. Have fun!_

* * *

**My Savior**

Naturally, I couldn't sleep that night, with Edward not there. Even though I had bigger problems now, it scared me a little that I already depended so much on him. Lindsey was lying next to me, sound asleep. I continued to stare at the wall, until I heard her wake up, around three am.

'Don't you ever sleep?' She asked me, genuinely curious.

I laughed quietly. 'I can't sleep so well without Edward.' I confessed.

'Aahw, that is really sweet. And he can't sleep without you?' She guessed.

I snorted. 'I'm afraid not.'

'I don't feel like sleeping anymore, either.' Lindsey muttered.

xxx

An hour later we were playing cards, and I was losing, big time.

'Nooo, I lose again.' I groaned, throwing my cards on the bed in frustration. 'You are way too good at this. I've already lost nine times.'

'Or you just suck.' She teased me.

'Hmm yes, that is a possibility.' I allowed.

'Hey, do you mind if I try to get some more sleep?' Lindsey said, yawning.

I checked the old clock on the nightstand that said that it was five am. 'Of course you have to sleep, go ahead.'

I tried to get some sleep myself, but it was no use, so I resumed my staring at the wall. My thoughts drifted away to Edward. If he were here he would take me in his arms and sing me to sleep. If he were here, he would assure me that everything would be alright. If he were here… 'Lizzy!'  
Wow, I must have gotten carried away, because it was almost as if I could hear his velvety voice. Though it didn't sound happy and warm, it sounded infuriated.

'Lizzy, where are you!' His voice sounded desperate now. Wait a minute… my feeble brain could never conjure up something so realistic.

'Edward!' I yelled. 'Edward, I'm here!' I jumped up from the bed and ran to the door.

'Lizzy! Thank god you're alive.' His voice was right on the other side of the door now. 'Emmett, Jazz, I've found her.' He yelled.

'Edward, get me out of here.' I pleaded as I leaned against the door.

'Oh we will.' I heard Emmett's booming voice.

'Do you have a key?' I asked.

'No, the guy behind the desk wasn't very cooperative, some nonsense about protecting the privacy of the guests.' I heard Jasper say in an offhand tone.

Edward chuckled. 'Lucky we brought our own key. Please stand back, love.'

I raised my eyebrows but did as he asked. I let out a small scream when I heard a loud blow, followed by the point of an axe crashing through the door.

The noise had woken up Lindsey and she looked up sleepily. 'Did Krystal lose her key again?' She asked dryly as she looked at the point of the axe that was poking out of the door.

'No, it's Edward!' I exclaimed. 'And Emmett and Jasper, too.'

Lindsey got up from the bed and a huge smile spread across her face. 'They've figured it out! That's wonderful.'

'Yes.' I answered with a short hysteric laugh as there was a second blow from the axe.

'Incoming!' Emmett yelled cheerfully, before giving the axe one last sweep and breaking down the door completely.

As soon as my eyes found Edward I flung myself into his arms. He hugged me so tight that I had trouble breathing.

'I'm so, so sorry, Lizzy.' He whispered. 'I promise to never, _ever_ leave you alone again.'

_Uh oh… overprotective-Edward strikes again._ I would have to talk to him about that later, but right now, never leaving his side sounded like an excellent idea to me.

'I've missed you.' I mumbled into his shoulder, inhaling his calming scent. Tears that I had been trying to hold back escaped my eyes and were soaking his shirt.

'You have no idea how I flipped out when I realized that you were missing. I thought I was going crazy.' He said, leaning back slightly so that he could look at my face, brushing the tears away with his thumbs. He looked tired, black circles under his watery green eyes. I traced them lightly with my fingertips before crashing my lips to his. I felt whole again the second his lips started to move with mine and I let out a sigh of relief.

'Okay okay, you're together again, enough with the lovey dovey stuff, let's get back to business.' Emmett said, rolling his eyes.

I blushed and pulled myself free from Edward's grip. 'Right, sorry.' I muttered, coming back to the here and now. Edward allowed me to let go of him but kept holding on to my hand so tightly that it was cutting off my circulation.

'Wait a minute… Are you going to tell me that the little girl over there was holding you hostage?' Jasper nodded his head, gesturing to Lindsey. I realized she was still in the room and she was taking in the scene in front of her with wide eyes.

'No! Lindsey is my friend, she can't help it. She's as much a victim as I am.' I explained, before launching into a detailed report about everything that had happened.

'The real bad people are sleeping peacefully in the room next door.' Lindsey said after I had finished, fumbling with a strand of her messy hair.

'Splendid! Let's pay them a visit!' Emmett suggested in a tone that sounded as if he was going to look up his grandmother in an old people's home.

'I'll call the police.' Edward said, flipping his cell phone open. 'As much as I would like to strangle her myself, it wouldn't be much of a wedding with me being in jail for committing a murder...'

xxx

We didn't have to wait long before the police showed up. After we had filled them in on the whole kidnapping-fiasco, they forced the door open and arrested a very surprised Krystal and Helga.

I was the first one in Krystal's line of sight when an officer dragged her and Helga out of the room, and she started to yell at me. 'You slut! Don't think you'll get away with this! I'll be back! I will make sure…' She cut off her string of threats as she spotted Edward.

'Edward.' She purred, but he just turned his head away.

'Do you truly believe that there is anything that you can say to me at this point that will make me like you? After this, you should thanks the heavens that you are still alive.' He kept looking at me as he spoke to her in a hard voice.

She tried anyway. 'Don't believe her, this is not my fault! You know she is just a lying loser! You're better off with me, just dump her!' She ranted hysterically before she was dragged into the elevator, her voice fading away.

'Wow… how can someone be so delusional?' Jasper mused.

'Beats me, but she needs serious help.' Emmett agreed before turning to me. 'Well mam, we'll be going now. Glad to be of your service! Next time you're kidnapped, remember to call Em's and Jazz's rescue service!'

The immense relief I was feeling made me laugh at his joke. 'Don't worry, I don't plan on getting kidnapped again anytime soon.'

'I'll make sure of that.' Edward said in a strained voice.

'See you at home!' Jasper called as he and Emmett headed for the elevator.

An officer who had been inspecting the hotel room walked into the passage and made his way over to where I, Edward and Lindsey were standing. 'That turned out well, you're lucky to have this young man. Do you want to press charges?' He addressed me.

'Definitely.' I answered sternly.

He nodded in understanding. 'Alright, you two can come with me to the station so we can write down the declaration. And what's up with this young lady?' He asked, looking at Lindsey.

'I think it's time that someone gets her back home to her parents.' I said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled and hugged me. 'Thank you, take care, Lizzy.' She said.

'You take care, too. Don't let Krystal get you down.' I responded when she released me.

'Good, let's get out of this dump.' The officer said cheerfully, with a last wary look at the ravished door that Emmett had assaulted with the axe.

xxx

It was around noon when we finally came home from the police station. I was welcomed by a blur of voices as I walked into the crowded living room. My mom, dad, Sarah, Kyle, Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Alice; all of them talked to me at once, overwhelming me with hugs and questions. I was grateful when Edward convinced them that I was in desperate need of some sleep and carried me to his room.

'Do you want me to sing you a song?' He asked when we were both lying down on his bed.

'Later, first I have some questions.' I replied as I snuggled closer to him.

He laughed quietly. 'Of course you do. Bring it on.'

'How on earth did you find me? I mean I knew that you would figure out that this was some kind of trick… but still...' I trailed off.

'With a lot of help from Sarah's mother.' He murmured, stroking my cheek repeatedly.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. 'What does she have to do with this?'

He took a deep breath before starting his explanation. 'The moment I received that letter, I knew that this had to be Krystal's doing, that wasn't like you. I was certain that what we had was far beyond friendship, love doesn't even begin to describe what we have. Sarah suggested to call her mother, since she talks to Krystal's mother sometimes. She could call Krystal's mother with some excuse, to check if Krystal was home. Krystal's mom told Mrs. Evans that Krystal was on a short vacation with her sister Lindsey, in Forks. It was easy then, since Mrs. Evans convinced Krystal's mom that she needed the address of the place where Krystal was staying.'

'And you figured that I would be there, too.'

'Yes. I knew Krystal could only keep you away from me if she held you hostage somewhere. We didn't know for sure, and the guy at the reception was not very helpful, like Jasper said. So we decided to look for you ourselves. I was desperate, I ran through the hotel like a screaming lunatic. You can't imagine the relief I felt when I finally heard you, calling out my name.' He finished his story.

I smiled. 'It worked out pretty well.'

'Yes it did.' He agreed. 'And I can't believe how brave you were, Lizzy. I mean, making friends with one of your kidnappers, that is so like you.' He added, rolling his eyes at the absurdity of the situation.

'She wasn't bad.' I defended myself.

'I know, but still, I'm proud of you.'

'I was brave because of you, I was certain that you would find me. You are my hero, you know that?' I whispered as I pressed a kiss against his chiseled jaw.

'I believe there was a song that went something like that.' He mused.

'Yes, I like that song, but I'm not going to sing it for you, because it will kill your ears.' I admitted, making a face.

'That's fine, I think I know how it goes.' He murmured before he softly started to sing the chorus. _'Did you ever know that you're my hero, you're everything I wish I could be. I could fly higher than an eagle, for you are the wind beneath my wings.'_

Stupid tears where streaming down my face again, but he brushed them away. 'Try to sleep now, tomorrow you'll feel better.' He whispered before continuing to sing in his angel's voice.

_'Fly, fly... fly away, you let me fly so high… Thank you, thank you… thank god for you, the wind beneath my wings...'_

* * *

_Aaaahw…_

_A new chapter will be up tomorrow! :D_


	14. The Rain On Their Parade Part1

_Thank you for reviewing;_ **Lizzy** _and_ **Princesaangelbebe! **

_*More muffins and chocolate cake*_

_Have fun!_

* * *

**The Rain On Their Parade Part 1**

After a long, dreamless night, his voice startled me awake. 'Wake up, love. I'm sorry to wake you but there is something we need to talk about.'

'Hmm?' Was all I could manage.

'The wedding was supposed to be today, but I can fully understand if you're not up for that.' He said in a gentle voice.

My eyes flew open and I sat up straight, instantly. 'Oh my god, I'm getting married today! I have to find Alice! She has my dress, and she has to fix my impossible hair!' I jumped out of the bed and started to run around his room like a headless chicken.

Edward watched me with a slightly amused look on his face. 'I guess that means that the wedding is still on?'

'You bet it's on!' I said before jumping back on the bed, throwing myself into his arms.

He chuckled as he ran his hands over my back and pulled me closer. His lips were moving along my jaw line and I smiled as I moved my hands into his silky, bronze hair. He kissed a path to the corner of my mouth and I moaned softly when he sucked on my bottom lip.

'I want you, Edward.' I whispered against his lips.

He laughed out loud. 'Wow, is it just me or are you easily distracted today? I recall that you wanted to look for your dress only a minute ago.'

I could feel my face turning bright red as I slowly moved away from him and sat down on the edge of the bed. 'Oh god, you're right.' I groaned. 'Sorry… I'll just go… look for Alice now.' I muttered.

He raised one of his eyebrows, looking at me in disbelief. 'I never said you can't have me.' He said seductively, smirking at me.

'Really?' I asked, not waiting for an answer and already crawling back on top of him.

He grinned and he crushed his lips to mine again, but before he had a chance to do more than that, the door flew open and Alice stood in the doorway, giving us a disapproving glare. Edward groaned in frustration and I let out a disappointed sigh.

'You guys are unbelievable, there will be plenty of time to do _that_ later!' Alice complained. 'Come on, Lizzy, we have to get you ready.' She said as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the bed.

'But…' I tried.

'No buts! You'll just have to survive your wedding day, after that you can have an eternity of sex with Edward.' She made a disgusted face as she said the last part of her sentence.

Edward flinched at his sister's words and I reluctantly followed her out of the room.

'How did you know anyway, that I still wanted the wedding to go on?' I asked as she pushed me into her room and closed the door behind us.

'I had a feeling.' She replied smugly.

'Right.' I muttered.

xxx

After I'd had a shower she placed me on a chair in the middle of her oversized bathroom and started the big makeover. No need to tell her that I thought it was pointless. I would never be more than plain and ordinary, Edward would outshine me anyway, not that I minded that.  
Halfway through the torture, Sarah and Rose decided to join in, too. They all seemed to have fun with the Barbie-Lizzy game. I just sat back and closed my eyes as they tugged on my hair, painted my nails and covered my face in all sorts of stuff. After what seemed like ages, they were finally done.

'Come on, it's time to put on your dress!' Rose exclaimed excitedly. She and Alice darted into Alice's huge closet.

'It's really going to happen now!' Sarah squeaked as she squeezed my arm.

'I know.' I replied, my voice trembling slightly.

For some unknown reason I started to feel nervous again. Why would I be nervous? Because that was what you were supposed to do when you got married? That didn't seem like a good enough reason. I racked my brain, and suddenly, it hit me like a ton of bricks.

'The fangirls.' I gasped out.

'What about them?' Sarah asked, shrugging.

'They are going to come over here! Sure, Krystal is arrested, but it's not like she told those other weirdoes to pack their bags and go back home, on that whacky website of hers. They probably don't even know that she's arrested, yet.' I felt a knot in my stomach as I realized the truth in my own words. I had been on such a high since I was saved from that dusty hotel room, that my mind had pushed this other problem into the corner with suppressed thoughts.

Sarah frowned and bit her lip. 'Oh no, you're right…'

'Tadaam!' Alice danced out of her closet, holding the dress up. Rose was right behind her, but they both stopped dead in their tracks when they noticed our shocked faces.

'I thought this was a wedding, not a funeral.' Rose stated, examining our expressions.

'I'm not so sure what it will be. Those fangirls… they don't know that Krystal is out of the game.' I filled in Rose and Alice.

'Oh no.' Alice growled. 'If those wedding crashers show up, I will have to kill them.'

'Works for me.' I replied nervously.

'You know what? It's too late now to do something about it, anyway.' Sarah simply said.

Rose nodded. 'I agree with her, when those party-poopers come over here, we'll make sure this is the last party they'll _ever_ crash.'

'Alright, put on the dress please.' Alice said warily.

I did as she told, and the second the dress was zipped up, Rose pushed me in front of the huge mirror that was standing in the corner of the room.

I frowned as I took in my reflection. The girl in the mirror looked like me, but she was much, much prettier. Maybe it was just the beautiful dress she was wearing, or the fact that her hair wasn't a fluffy mess for once. 'Wow… is it narcissistic to say that I look… good.'

Alice rolled her eyes. 'Don't insult me, 'good' would be an understatement.'

I wanted to reply to that when Emmett suddenly burst through the door.

'Does anybody knock in this house?' I asked in irritated amazement.

'No.' Alice, Rose and Emmett blurted out simultaneously.

I threw my hands up in the air. 'That was a rhetorical question.'

Rose scratched the back of her head before returning her attention to Emmett. 'So, did you have a purpose, barging in here?'

'Yes, we have a problem! And it is _screaming_ Edward's name.' He informed us in a dull tone.

Alice let out another growl. 'How many are there?'

Emmett grimaced. 'Hundreds of them, they are trying to break through the security.'

'Okay, let's go stop them!' Sarah yelled.

'Yes, come on.' I said, heading for the door.

'No! You can't go out there, Edward can't see you before the wedding!' Alice complained.

'Screw that stupid rule! No one ruins my wedding.' I hissed, before storming out of the door. I rushed through the hall and ran down the stairs, a screaming Alice on my heals, who was warning me to watch the dress.

Halfway down the stairs I bumped into Edward. He looked at me and his jaw dropped. 'Lizzy, you look…'

'Yeah yeah, later!' I interrupted him. 'First we have to get rid of your… fan… club.' I stuttered the last part of my sentence, as I took him in. He was wearing a black tuxedo and his normally messy hair was carefully gelled into a nice disarray. His green eyes were sparkling, and he looked more beautiful than ever.

'Lizzy?' He gave me a questioning look, it was probably obvious that I was ogling him.

'On second thoughts…' I mumbled as I pressed him against the wall and kissed him without thinking.

He looked confused but kissed me back. 'You truly are distracted today.' He repeated his words from earlier when I broke free for air.

'That's it! Step away from my brother, young lady! Will you stop jumping him!' We both jumped up and I stepped away from him as Alice sprinted down the stairs.

'I'm sorry!' I yelled desperately.

'Apologize later, chase fangirls away now.' Alice said slowly, like she was talking to a small child.

'Let's go and check out the situation outside.' Edward agreed, placing a hand on the small of my back and guiding me down the stairs.

* * *

_Chapter 15 will be up tomorrow. :)  
_


	15. The Rain On Their Parade Part2

_Hey folks! 8)_

_Thank you for reviewing; _**Rosalies-Evil-Twin, Lizzy, Twihard86, CRsalvygirl13** _and_ **Princesaangelbebe!** _You guys are awesome. =D_

_Enjoy chapter 15, and I promise, tomorrow we will have a wedding. :p _

* * *

**The Rain On Their Parade Part 2**

The moment we stepped outside, we heard the sound of screaming girls. My mom and Esme were standing on the porch steps and my mother gasped when she saw me.

'Lizzy, you look so beautiful.' She whispered, hugging me.

'Yes, you look amazing.' Esme agreed, rubbing my arm.

'Thanks.' I mumbled. 'But right now we have a problem.'

'Tell me about it, your boyfriend is quite popular. We can't even let the wedding guests in, because of all those screaming lunatics.' My mom complained.

'Look at that.' Esme said in a disapproving tone as she pointed at the driveway.

Halfway there were huge, metal fences which had been set up by the people of the security company, and some men in black suits were standing on our side of the barricade. Carlisle was discussing something with one of them, and Jasper was standing near the fence, too. On the other side were hundreds of girls, some of them were holding up banners. One banner in particular caught my attention. The words _'Marry ME, Edward'_ were painted on it in a bright, red color.

'Hello pumpkin! You look like a princess! But don't you think that maybe you invited too many friends?' My dad suddenly came out of nowhere and frowned as he looked at the crowd of screaming girls.

I snorted, he was so naïve. 'Believe me dad, I didn't invite them.'

'I'm going to have a word with Carlisle.' Edward said, letting go of my hand.

'I'll come with you.' I responded as I took his hand back in mine.

'No.' Edward's voice sounded determined. 'Let's keep you as far away from them as possible.'

'I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not.'

He sighed in defeat. 'Fine, you stubborn girl.'

'I'm holding you responsible if anything happens to that dress!' Alice warned me.

'Fine!' I snapped.

'Tell the fangirls we said hi!' Rose called after us as we walked towards where Carlisle and Jasper were standing.

'And tell them to go die!' Sarah added cheerfully.

'I can help them with that.' I heard Emmett mutter.

'Oh no, it's _them_ again!' Kyle's irritated voice was the last thing I heard before we walked out of hearing range.

The uneasy feeling in my stomach returned as we approached the metal fences. The screaming had increased because the mob had spotted Edward. The girls that were standing in the front were throwing me accusing glares.

Carlisle looked our way and forced a smile as soon as he spotted us. 'Oh, hey kids. You look beautiful, Lizzy.' He complimented me.

I smiled tentatively. 'Thank you.'

'So… Do they have a solution for this… problem, dad?' Edward asked, cocking his head to the side, gesturing to the people in the black suits.

'I'm afraid not, son. You see, there are too many of them.' Carlisle's tone was calm but he looked a little on edge.

Edward frowned and ran one of his hands through his messy hair. 'We can't have a wedding with those screaming idiots here, the guests can't even come in. I don't want my own grandmother to miss my wedding because of them. What do you suggest?'

'Well… don't take this the wrong way, but they are only here for one reason…' Carlisle trailed off suggestively.

'Me. I know that!' Edward sounded frustrated now.

Carlisle shrugged. 'Maybe you should just go and talk to them… '

'Talk?! They don't look like talking.'

'What do you suggest then?' Carlisle asked.

'I think he has a point, do what I did last time, convince them that it's no use for them to keep standing there.' I supported Carlisle's plan, it was the only thing that might work.

Edward glanced at me incredulously. 'Yes you're good at that, not me. I'll lose my temper before I manage to speak one whole sentence to them!'

'Look at them, the only person they care about is _you_! They came all the way up here, to see _you_! This is beyond me… I know you can do it. You're my hero, remember.' I leaned in to whisper the last part in his ear. 'Go save our wedding, Edward.'

He swallowed loudly as he released my hand. 'Fine… I'll give it a go. If they are planning on listening to me, at all.'

'Don't be so pessimistic, go get them!' I encouraged him, pushing him towards the fence. 'Oh and remember, when they are getting on your nerves, think happy thoughts before you rip their throats out!' I added in a mock cheerful tone.

'What movie have you been watching.' He grumbled before slowly stepping closer to the screaming crowd.

'You don't really want to know that.' I assured him as I did a step back, towards Carlisle, who placed his hand on my shoulder.

He did another step towards the fence and the girls eyed him curiously. Jasper and Emmett suddenly appeared on either side of him, flanking him. The noise from the crowd faded away slowly, until it was almost silent.

'Hello.' He spoke to them in a clear, emotionless voice. 'I'm afraid that there is no need for me to introduce myself.'

The girls started to scream again. I flinched as I heard them yell his name, over and over again. He gestured with his hand to them, asking for silence. They complied instantly, and it didn't surprise me, they saw him as some sort of god. Chances were, that they would do _anything_ that he asked them. That was exactly what I was hoping for, and probably also what Carlisle was hoping for.

'You people must think that I'm pretty amazing… Going through so much trouble to show up here… So this must be a bummer, I'm far from amazing.' He said hesitantly.

The girls were making sounds of protest to his statement, but soon they were quiet again.

He took a deep breath. 'No really, I'm just a normal human, I don't have cool powers. I can be annoyingly overprotective and pushy, you can ask Lizzy here. I have to eat like a normal person, sleep like a normal person, hell, I even have morning breath when I wake up. I get older every day… I'll probably be bald before I turn forty. Come to think of it, I'm actually kind of a loser.'

'You're not a loser! MARRY ME!' A dark-haired girl in the front yelled at him.

'Well, that is what I wanted to talk about, to all of you. The only girl I ever want to marry is Lizzy, I'm sorry. I'm afraid I can never love anyone else… ' Although he had started very coolly, at this point emotion was dripping from his velvety voice.

'Yes you can, _she_ is a loser! Dump the queen of evil!' A girl from the back screamed. All of the girls followed her example and they repeatedly screamed _'Dump the queen of evil! Dump the queen of evil!'_ I cowered behind Carlisle.

Suddenly Emmett decided to interfere. 'Shut up! You don't have any idea what you're talking about!' He yelled.

There were some sounds of surprise, followed by a silence.

'You think of Lizzy as a loser, but… I'm loser, too. I guess that means that she's perfect for me… And even if you all keep… waiting here for a week, or a month, or a year… or forever, I will _always_ choose Lizzy. So either you can stay here, and keep complicating my life… or you could leave in peace, so I can be… happy.' Edward seemed to have some trouble choosing his words, and that was not like him.

Some girls seemed to be deliberating, talking to each other and sharing their opinions. Surely some of them were realizing now that this was going nowhere, and that it was pointless to keep standing here.

It surprised me when Jasper decided to push them over the edge. 'By the way, do you all remember your friend Krystal? The girl with the website? The reason all of you showed up here?' He suddenly yelled at them. 'Want to know where she is now? She is in jail! That's right, and that is exactly where all of you will end up if you don't leave our property. Right. Now.'

If I didn't know Jasper, his menacing tone would've scared the heck out of me. Most of the girls seemed to agree with me because some of them looked panicked and a lot of them started to move away from the fence. A few of them were still lingering in front of the fence, but the security staff got rid of them very quickly.

I smiled as I noticed my dad who was walking over to us, surrounded by Brownie and a bunch of white chickens.

'Oh, are they gone pumpkin? Your mom explained to me that they were not your friends, so I decided to form an army of chickens!' He said in a serious tone. 'Pity that it's too late now.'

'That's alright Mr. Shelton, we appreciate your help.' Edward said with a grin as he moved closer to me and laced his fingers through mine.

'Okay people, let's get this party started!' Emmett exclaimed as he headed back to the house, Jasper right behind him.

'Come on Martin, let's get this chickens into position for the wedding.' Carlisle said, and he and my dad started to herd the chickens back to the backyard.

Edward and I trailed behind them, and he squeezed my hand, smiling crookedly at me. 'Do you still want to marry this loser?' He teased me.

'Sure. You may be a loser, but you're my loser.' I teased back. 'A loser that I'm very proud of, I have to say.'

He came to a stop and his arms snaked around my waist. I leaned into him and of course, kissing was inevitable. Sadly, Alice was also inevitable.

'Lizzy! Edward! What did I say about you two jumping each other before the wedding! Get your butts over here!'

* * *

_Thank you for reading! So… there is going to be a wedding tomorrow… everyone is invited. :p Free wedding cake, whoohoo! xD_


	16. One Wedding With Some Chickens On Top

_Thank you for reviewing;_ **Lizzy, ****Nosuchthingashappilyeverafter** _and_ **Gnomegirl13!** _=D_

_To Lizzy: Yay, it's your wedding day. :p  
To Gnomegirl13; Yeah, you're right about the chickens, they are very random. [a] That's because secretly, I'm a very random person, so I like the chickens, too. xD_

_Okay, so here it is, the wedding. :D Late update, I know, don't hate me, hate my boss. I know I do. xD_

_By the way, this story is almost coming to an end. Tomorrow the last chapter will be up… *Sad face* :( _

* * *

**One Wedding With Some Chickens On Top **

'No! I can't do this!' I shrieked. I was standing in Alice's room. Sarah, Rose and Alice were standing right behind me in their bridesmaids-dresses, and the fear was kicking in. Forget what I thought earlier, being scared because that was what you were supposed to do when you got married, was a perfectly good reason.

'This is not the time to get all panicky.' Alice said in a warning tone. 'You are going to go out there, take your dad's hand, walk down those stairs, walk down the aisle and say 'I do' to Edward! That's all, you can do it! Do you want me to make you a handwritten instruction? Draw you a map, perhaps? I could paint a red mark on Mr. Plummer's forehead, in case you have trouble recognizing the minister.' She ranted sarcastically.

'Is there still time for that?' I mused, purposely ignoring her sarcasm.

Alice made a frustrated sound, and so Sarah decided to try. 'Listen Lizzy, what is your goal in life?' She asked sternly.

'Not dying before I at least turn seventy?' It came out as a question.

'No! Think bigger than that!' She urged.

'Becoming the first female president of the United States?' Again my tone sounded questioning.

'No! Not _that_ big. Think smaller.' She muttered.

'Right! Being with Edward forever.' I sounded convinced this time.

'Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner.' Rose commented dryly.

'Yes! So all you have to do, is walk down there, and say two little words.' Sarah encouraged me.

When she was putting it that way, it didn't sound that bad.

'I can do this!' I said, putting on a brave face.

'Great! Let's get this show on the road before you change your mind again.' Alice said tiredly, pushing me towards the door.

I walked into the hall, where my mom and dad were waiting for me. My mom hugged me and gave me a huge smile. 'You're going to be fine.' She whispered, sensing my nervousness.

'I know.' I mumbled at her. She freed me and winked at me before walking down the stairs.

'Ready to go, sunshine?' My dad asked cheerfully.

'As ready as I'll ever be.' I took a deep breath before taking his hand.

Alice, Rose and Sarah walked past me, all of them wishing me good luck. I heard that the music started to play and a small part of my brain was calculating if there was still time to make a run for it... Wait? Why on earth would I make a run for it? Because a bunch of people would be staring at me while I was wearing a fancy dress? Let them stare, I was going to marry Edward Cullen. This was a happy event!

I felt a little better when dad and I started to descend the stairs, and I spotted all the nice decorations. Alice had really gone overboard, white flowers and ribbons were everywhere. Not that I'd expected anything less, knowing Alice. The next thing I saw were all the familiar faces, smiling excitedly. I put on a brave face as I reached the end of the stairs and placed one foot on the aisle. Alice and Sarah turned their heads to glance at me, probably checking if I was still there. I pretended not to notice and scanned the room for Edward. He was standing next to Mr. Plummer, with Emmett and Jasper right behind him, and smiled at me as soon as he saw me looking. He didn't look nervous at all, just happy. His eyes were sparkling again and he looked like he had won the lottery. I still couldn't understand him, it should be the other way around. I was the one with the winning ticket, not him.

'I love you.' He mouthed, observing that I was worrying.

It was enough for my heart to go wild, again. I hadn't realized that I had stopped walking, until my dad gently pulled on my arm. He gave me a last reassuring smile when we finally reached the front of the aisle and he placed my hand in Edward's.

'You made it, I'm proud.' Edward whispered teasingly.

'Give me some credit.' I muttered back before Mr. Plummer started to read the vows.

I had a hard time trying to keep up with everything the minister was saying, but I was pretty sure what to do when he came to the part where he asked me if I would love Edward until the day I died.

'I do.' I said firmly, ignoring some tears that were escaping my eyes. What was it with all the crying these days? Edward smiled crookedly at me, which probably meant that I had given the right answer.

The minister turned to Edward and asked him the same question.

'I do.' Edward said, his voice full of sincerity.

_'I now_ _pronounce you husband and wife_...'

The words were ringing in my ears, but they didn't get through to me right away. Although I knew exactly what they meant the second that Edward gently stroked my cheek and leaned closer to me.

'From now on I'm yours, forever.' He whispered before he closed the distance between us and kissed me.

My knees turned weak and my brain shut down. However I had some brain cells left that were still functioning, and they were shouting at me to kiss him back, so I did. This was without a doubt the sweetest kiss we'd ever shared. Maybe it was because it was official this time, official that he was mine to keep, for as long as I lived. Too soon he pulled away, I had almost forgotten that we had a rather large audience.

The crowd broke into a loud applause, and I saw my mom and Esme in the front row, handing each other tissues. Dad and Carlisle were standing next to them, keeping their faces straight in an attempt to not cry. I couldn't blame them, crying wasn't very manly. I looked back at Edward and I noticed that his eyes _were_ watery.

'You're not crying, are you?' I asked in surprise.

He cleared his throat and composed his face. 'No, of course not.' He blurted out.

I smirked. 'Yes you are! I made Edward Cullen cry!'

'No need to be so smug about it.' He muttered.

The next thing I knew, people were storming towards us, hugging us, all of them talking at once. After the crowd had calmed down, we all walked out to the back yard, where everything was prepared for the reception. Of course the decoration outside was also perfect, seeing as Alice never did things halfway. Again, white flowers were everywhere, but also pretty small lanterns with candles, and of course… chickens. Lots of chickens… Some of Edward's relatives were glancing at the chickens, looking slightly confused. Most people who knew my dad had gotten used to his wackiness a long time ago, but to them this was all new.

The group was starting to form a line now, in order to congratulate us. I met a dozen of Edward's uncles and aunts, that I'd never seen before. I also met his grandmother, she was Esme's mother and the only grandparent he had left. She turned out to be a really nice woman, how could she not be, with a daughter like Esme. Other than that there were some of Edward's old friends from Forks. There were also a lot of my relatives and friends. Sarah's parents were there, and Margaret and Ava, too. My dad had insisted that uncle Arthur should come, because he wanted to show him that there was a better use for chickens than eating them. Poor uncle Arthur never saw that one coming, and my dad dragged him away as soon as he had congratulated Edward and I, giving him a detailed lecture about the importance of saving innocent chickens.

When the line came to an end we got to the part of eating the wedding cake, and after that, it was time for the most tricky part... Dancing. I _sucked_ at dancing, and wearing a long dress didn't make it any easier. The first dance wasn't so bad, because I had Edward to make sure I didn't fall down, after that things got more difficult. Fortunately, most of the guests turned out to be sucky dancers, just like me. Around eleven I felt like I had already danced with everyone in the United States. And let me tell you, that's a lot of people. Alright, maybe I was exaggerating a little. I ditched one of Edward's uncles, who had obviously consumed a bit too much alcohol, and suddenly Kyle was standing in front of me, grinning.

'You haven't danced with me yet!' He complained.

'I didn't? Cause at this point it feels like I've danced with the whole world.' I joked.

Kyle turned out to be a decent dancer, which was a good thing. He was one of the few persons who managed to _not_ step on my dress.

'I know this is hardly the time… but can I ask you something?' He blurted out as we were moving around the dance floor.

I shrugged. 'Sure, shoot!'

'It's about Sarah… do you think she actually… likes me? And by that I mean, _really_ likes me. '

I laughed and rolled my eyes. 'You're worrying about that? Believe me, she likes you. I've known her since we were four, and she has never dated a guy for longer than three weeks. The fact that she is still seeing you after three months, speaks for itself.'

'Thanks… that's all I wanted to know, and since you probably know her better than anyone in the world…' He trailed off.

'Well, I can assure you that you don't have to worry about Sarah.' I gave him an reassuring smile.

'Are you gossiping about me?' Sarah was suddenly standing in front of us, smirking.

Kyle grinned at her. 'Sure, but only about your positive sides.'

'Yeah, whatever! Now move over and let me dance with my best friend!' She chirped, and Kyle made a face but released me, mouthing a 'thank you' at me when Sarah wasn't looking.

'So, this is some party huh?' Sarah gushed as we started to make silly dance moves around the floor.

'Yes, having a wedding is not as bad as I thought it would be.' I admitted.

She opened her mouth to say something when I heard my mom. She was screaming, and she didn't sound friendly. 'Who released the dog!?' She yelled.

I could see what the problem was; Brownie had been locked up in the pantry for a while, because he would surely chase after all the chickens that were peacefully strolling around in the yard. Our little dog was running around in circles now, growling at every chicken that came in his vicinity. The chickens were making frightening sounds and flapping their wings in a rather panicked way. One of them landed on top of the wedding cake, and cream was flying around everywhere. Sarah and I did a few steps back as we tried to avoid the sticky mess that was coming in our direction. Everyone who had been standing near to the cake was covered in pink topping.

'No one did this?' My mom yelled again as she looked at the mess, sounding furious.

'Okay, okay, it was an accident.' Emmett blurted out as he walked out of the house, sounding defeated.

Sarah snickered. 'Emmett, figures. Your mom is going to kill him.'

'Yep, he's a dead man.' I agreed.

All around us people were trying to clean up their fancy clothes, and my dad was finally able to catch Brownie and stop him in his chicken-killing-mission. Only an idea that came out of my dad's goofy brain could mess up my wedding like this. On the other hand, at least my wedding could never be described as boring, and I was pretty sure that the same could be said for the rest of my life, together with Edward.

* * *

_*Hands out wedding cake to all the readers* xD_

_Congratulations Lizzy and Edward! =D_

_The last part of the story will be up tomorrow!_


	17. Epilogue: Ever Ever After

_Thank you for reviewing; _**Lizzy, ****Nosuchthingashappilyeverafter****, Gnomegirl13, Twihard86** _and_ **Pixies Bff!**

_To __Nosuchthingashappilyeverafter__; Don't worry, that was fresh cake. (a) *big grin*  
To Lizzy; Thanks again for mentioning Confessions of a Crazy Fangirl in your story!_

_So this is it guys… the last part of this story. :( This is soooo sad. O_o_

_Anyway, enjoy the last part, and keep reading to see what's up next!_

* * *

**Epilogue: Ever Ever After**

Chickens, unbelievable. I sighed, but decided to follow Sarah, who was walking over to where the chaos had taken place, in order to clean some things up. I didn't get a chance though, before I could move so much as an inch, a cool hand gently grabbed my wrist.

'Where do you think you're going? This is your special day, Mrs. Cullen. Today, it's not your job to clean this up. What do you say we make an escape?' I smiled and my eyes fluttered closed as he whispered the words in his silky voice. My heart skipped a beat when he addressed me as Mrs. Cullen.

'Yes, please.' I managed to choke out, looking up at him, drowning in his eyes.

He chuckled and took my hand, tugging me away from the party. 'All those chickens are a great distraction, they won't miss us.'

'Yeah, lucky we have the chickens.' I muttered sarcastically as he started leading me towards the forest.

It didn't take long before I noticed where we were going... The small field next to the little stream of water looked beautiful in the moonlight. There was a peaceful silence, and the tumult of the party seemed a million miles away. He came to a stop in the middle of the field and turned to face me.

'Can I have this dance?' He asked with a smirk.

'More dancing? Are you trying to kill me, Edward? Besides, there isn't any music.'

'We don't need music.' Was his simple reply. 'Pretty please, I've only had one short dance with you.'

'Alright, fine! Go ahead.' I sighed in defeat, throwing my arms around his neck.

'Thank you.' He sounded sincere as he said those words, as if he was seriously dying to share another dance with me.

'Anytime.'

He started to hum softly as we were swirling around the small open place in the forest. I hated dancing, but right here, with Edward, dancing wasn't so bad. We danced until I got tired and rested my head on his shoulder.

'Are you tired, love?' He asked as we stopped moving.

'A little.'

'Of course you are, you've had some very stressful days.' He mused as he put his arms around me and held me tight. 'Although I guess all your worries are gone now.'

'Yes, most of them.' I replied.

'Is there still something bothering you? Chickens? Fangirls?' He questioned, leaning back and cupping my face in his hands so he could look at me.

'No none of that… I'm still scared that I might… wake up.' I mumbled, avoiding his eyes.

'Wake up?'

'Yes… it's still hard to believe that you are real.'

He laughed, even though I scowled at him. 'Silly girl, you bet I'm real.'

'Yeah you're right, I should know better after all these months...'

'Maybe I just have to convince you that this is real.' Edward purred, leaning closer and carefully touching his lips to mine.

I smiled as I kissed him back, my heartbeat speeding up with each second that his lips slowly moved with mine. My hands automatically started to play with the messy hair on the back of his head, as his hands traveled down my spine. My heart almost exploded as he deepened the kiss, and I started to feel slightly dizzy.

'See… No dream could make your heart go wild like that.' He murmured, ending the kiss but still holding me close.

I frowned as I pulled back. 'You can't hear that… Can you?'

He rolled his eyes. 'Still can't believe that I'm an ordinary human, either. That was a lucky guess.' He said smugly.

'Seems to work out great for you, just like the mindreading.' I teased him.

He grinned. 'Yes, I'm an expert at reading minds. For example, I know what you are thinking _right now._'

'Sure you do! Good luck with guessing.' I said in a skeptical tone. Actually my brain was already half asleep, I was tired and my thoughts were rather empty, except for the immense happiness I felt.

He seemed to be deep in thought for a short moment. 'Hmm… I think you're just feeling happy… Because you married me, and because Krystal is finally in jail where she belongs… and because we'll be going to Hawaii tomorrow, you know, for our honeymoon trip…'

He tried to be nonchalant but he never stood a chance. 'Hold it right there mister! What trip?! Hawaii? Are you nuts? We've talked about this before, no over expensive vacation for the honeymoon!' I ranted.

'Come on, love, it was a surprise, please don't be difficult. Getting married is sort of a once in a lifetime experience, and this is part of it… a nice vacation, just the two of us.' He leaned closer and closer to me, his eyes were almost a liquid green. His breath was fanning my face, I knew exactly what he was trying to do.

'No, don't do _that_, it's not fair! You are currently standing in a no-dazzling-zone, buddy!' I warned him.

He pouted. In a way that made him look very cute, I might add.

'Seriously, it's unfair to use your charm on me like that.' I complained stubbornly.

'I'm not doing anything! I don't have dazzling-powers, ordinary human, remember?' He reminded me, whispering the words in my ear.

'Well, I'm pretty sure that the whole dazzling-thing is a not a vampire-talent, it's more like an Edward-Cullen-talent.' I mumbled, stepping away from him. 'But fine, if you want to spend a shitload of money on a honeymoon trip, by all means go ahead!' I gave in with poor grace. He'd done it again, I was such a hopeless pushover. But then again, who could say no to Edward Cullen?

A huge smile appeared on his face. 'Thank you, it's going to be great! Just you and me, no crazy siblings, chickens or fangirls. Walking on the beach, sunny every day, all the time in the world to do _whatever_ we want…' Both his velvety voice and his promises made me shiver, and as if that wasn't enough he moved his face closer to mine and started to move his lips along my jaw line. He kissed a path from my jaw to my throat, and my knees started to buckle. He was evil, definitely.

'I have to admit… that… it sounds good.' I stuttered, and I felt his lips turn into a smirk against my throat.

'Oh I'll make sure it will be much more than 'good'.' He purred when he released me. 'Now let's get you home, love. You look exhausted.' He added in a gentle tone.

'I'm too tired to walk home, let's sleep here.'

'What a great idea, sleeping on the cold, hard floor for our wedding night.' He said with amused sarcasm.

'Beats walking.' I mumbled. I was spent.

'You don't have to walk sweetheart.'

Before I could ask him why, he scooped me up into his arms, bridal style. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck, snuggling closer to him and placing kisses against his throat as he started walking. Payback's a bitch.

He chuckled softly. 'Are you trying to get back at me, Mrs. Cullen? It's working.'

'Good!' I said smugly, continuing my actions.

I didn't stop my kissing-attack until we reached the backdoor of the Cullen house, and he gently set me on my feet.

'Alright, let's sneak away to my room before anyone sees us.' He suggested, smiling unevenly at me.

'Works for me.'

He laced his fingers through mine as we ran up the stairs before someone spotted us. Someone like Emmett. Or even worse, Alice. I flinched at the thought, she would drag our asses right back to the party.

We were both laughing as we sprinted into his room. I walked over to the bed right away, but waited for him to catch up with me. When he reached me his arms snaked around my waist, and I let myself fall down on the bed, taking him down with me. He hovered over me, careful not to crush me with his weight. Suddenly, I didn't feel so tired anymore, and I pulled him closer to me, in order to reach his lips. He smirked, lowering his beautiful face to help me out. We kissed for an immeasurable amount of time , until he broke free.

'So… since you are very tired, I think it would be best if you went straight to sleep.' His tone sounded indifferent, although I had a feeling he was just teasing me. He was probably very well aware of the fact that sleeping wasn't on top of my to do list anymore.

'I'm not that tired anymore.' I admitted.

'I don't know what is with you today, it's almost like you have a multiple personality disorder.' He was certainly teasing me. 'If you don't want to sleep, what is it that you want to do?'

I snorted. 'I want you to dazzle me.'

'Hmm… I could do that, but how do I know that this isn't a 'no-dazzling-zone'.' He repeated my words from earlier.

'I'll let you know when you're in one.' I assured him, pulling him closer again.

'Impatient, are we?' He asked as he came closer in an annoyingly slow pace, his green eyes were smoldering me. He dipped his head so his lips could attack my throat again. 'Is that what you want?' He whispered against my overheated skin.

I gasped. 'Yes, Edward. I don't think it gets any better than this.'

'You're right, I think we are talking about a happy ending here.' He murmured, looking up and gently pressing a kiss against my lips.

'I guess so…' I mumbled against his lips.

He leaned in to whisper in my ear one more time. _'And they lived happily ever after…'_

**The End.**

* * *

_Hey, I've been looking for you  
Staring in the dark, I'd hoped to get a better view  
So I fall asleep at night  
Dreaming of your call  
Dreaming that I might be caught up with  
Standing in line, wasting all your time  
And I'll be caught up with  
Trying just to make you mine_

_You're my perfect stranger  
In the way you're walking  
My perfect stranger  
In the way you're talking  
I'm waiting for the day, when I can finally say  
I just fell in love with my perfect stranger  
So I'd like to get to know you_

_I have been searching for you  
Spending all my days, looking through my rearview  
To watch if you'd passed me by  
I've wasted all my nights  
Hoping that I might be caught up with  
All the little things that I hear you say  
And I'll be caught up with  
Hanging on to you each day_

_You're my perfect stranger  
In the way you're walking  
My perfect stranger  
In the way you're talking  
I'm waiting for the day, when I can finally say  
I just fell in love with my perfect stranger  
So I'd like to get to know… _

_You can be my stranger  
Be my shooting star  
I can be your friend  
Until the very end  
Impassives stand together  
Even as strangers, as lovers, as strangers as friends_

_Perfect stranger  
In the way you're walking  
My perfect stranger  
In the way you're talking  
I'm waiting for the day, when I can finally say  
I just fell in love with my  
Waiting for the day, when I can finally say_

_I just fell in love with my perfect stranger  
In the way you're walking  
My perfect stranger  
In the way you're talking  
I'm waiting for the day, when I can finally say  
I just fell in love with my  
I'm waiting for the day, when I can finally say_

_I just fell in love with my  
Perfect stranger  
Where can you be  
My perfect stranger_

'_**Perfect Stranger' lyrics by Hathaway Pogue from the 'Material Girls' Soundtrack**_

* * *

_Aaahw, they lived happily ever after! :) If you've read this story and enjoyed it, please review! =D_

_Alright first, I want to thank all of you for reading this story, and of course a special thank you to all my reviewers! You guys really make me happy! Thank you for taking the time to read this._

_And now… some good news and some bad news. The good news is that I __**do**__ have an idea for the Bella/Edward story at this point, and I'm looking forward to writing it. The biggest part of the plot is already in my head, and the prologue is already written. The bad news however, is that I don't have much time to write at the moment, because I'm too busy with my job. This means that it may take a while before I can publish this story. Maybe I'll upload the prologue next week, but in that case there won't be daily updates, I just don't have the time to do that, right now._

_Anyway, if you're interested, just keep checking my profile, it's always up to date with information about the projects I'm working on. ^^ _

_See you at another story, thank you! :D _


End file.
